


快捷呼叫

by Alastiel



Series: X-Men前传电影原作向 [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Protective Erik
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7200086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastiel/pseuds/Alastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>圆自己一个写原作向的心愿<br/>for 我家压巨巨贝贝安雅雅图因因<br/>for Erik & Charles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

天启事件后Charles经历了一段不算短的能力不稳定时期，整体来说这当然属于不良副作用——虽然Charles仍乐观地在其中发掘隐藏的优点。  
他的能力在某种意义上增强了很多，是非常多，但显然那部分被激发的潜能暂时还很难被Charles控制自如。一旦越过那条还并不清晰的边界，那令Charles自己也有些骇然的能力就随时可能爆发般释放出来，造成难以想象的后果。  
例如有天夜里因为一个噩梦，Charles在毫不知情间把半个地球的时间冻住了十分钟。  
幸好只有十分钟，时间再长那么一点，就足够引发CIA的再次关注和随之而来的一堆麻烦。

 

“你看，Jean，现在我们面临的困境差不多一样了。”第二天早晨Charles对把他推过草坪的红发女孩这么说，“这对我来说不是什么新鲜事，别担心。”他安抚地拍拍Jean放在他肩上的手。  
“你害怕吗？教授。”女孩的声音里隐约带着感同身受的颤抖。  
Charles沉默了几秒，“我应该怕的，但我没有。”他看向不远处已经刚建造成的室外训练场，“总有人帮我，总有人会跟我一起，像是你，Hank，Raven…像是…”Charles安静下来，Jean走到他身侧，看他这段时间来瘦削苍白的侧脸在朝阳下泛起的绯红和渐渐浮现的微笑。

幸好只有十分钟，幸好Erik当时身处另外半个地球。

 

Charles能力被动增幅的副作用很多，对他自身来说，除了精神力频繁波动带来的折磨和几乎每晚都会有的噩梦，还有…一项两个当事人打心底里都不觉得是坏事的副作用。  
Charles能随时地、突发地、偶然地建立与Erik的精神联结，哪怕他事先并无联结的意愿。  
这是有天Charles独自待在书房里时发现的，他把Hank收集到的又一堆古埃及典籍翻开打算整理，由于被灰尘呛到打了个喷嚏。  
“…Charles？”三秒之后Erik的声音在他脑中响了起来，Charles吓了一跳，他挺直了脊背，手指握紧了轮椅的扶手。  
“Charles？怎么了？你还好吗？”  
又花了那么几秒Charles才镇定下来。  
“我…挺好，”他在脑中回答，“…你呢，最近好吗？”  
“唔，还不赖。有事找我？”  
Charles睿智丰富强大的大脑一时给不出这个问题的答案，他只好让心来回答，“就把这当成一个因为想念的问候如何？”  
他感觉到Erik的思绪温柔起来。  
“我也是。”他听到他这样想。

 

两天之后的傍晚Erik将他的想念付诸行动，跟他同行的还有两个年轻的变种人。  
“我在南美时找到他们，比起跟着我，他们更适合待在你这儿。”Erik垂落视线，看着Charles的眼睛，后者在与他相视后转过头，对即将成为新生的两个孩子露出笑容。  
Hank在门口端着茶盘瞪着他们俩，即使是他，也理解不了两个立场不同的派系领袖如此对弈的路数。

 

那天晚些时候，Erik知道了Charles会突发性非主动与他联结的这项副作用，说明情况后读心者看起来有点尴尬，Erik则不以为意，他推动一颗棋子后发出一声揶揄的轻笑，“和你聊聊不是坏事，Charles，在时差允许的范围内。”  
接着他从沙发椅里站起身，走到对面蹲下来，用可谓认真的神情端详他的老友，再伸手缓缓抚上Charles的脸颊。  
“好好照顾自己，Charles，你瘦多了。”

 

这种不是坏事的副作用只会发生在与Erik之间，就仿佛Erik是那个最为优先的快捷呼叫号码，并且是唯一的。  
通常来说这个号码当然也绝不仅只在危急时刻用的。  
所以那之后他们时不时会聊聊——也许比聊聊更丰富点，有时候他们兴之所至地读手中书页里的句子给对方听，有时会给对方展示自己眼前这个变种人的奇特异能，有时会对弈一局，有时甚至会做一些Charles在给学生上课时决不能回想的交流。

Charles并不知道每次联结都是否真的在时差允许的范围内，因为好几次是Erik把他从噩梦中唤醒，联结不受控制的状况比他自己想象的还要糟…不，从体验的角度来看当然一点都不糟糕。但Charles真的有点担心自己已经打扰到Erik了，毕竟即使是热恋中的情侣，异地时电话联系也大约不会频繁过每天五次。  
而这是今天第六次了，嘴里含着牙膏泡沫的Charles一边从脑子里感受Erik刮胡子时的谨慎一边无奈地想。  
好吧，是带着愉悦的无奈。

 

那之后有好几天都没有再与Erik联结上，Charles几乎要开始为以后都不会这么轻易联结而失落。  
然而纽约时间当晚，身处南太平洋小岛的Erik突然感受到了这段时间来前所未有的巨大精神冲撞，是的，不仅是触碰、联结…是冲撞。呼啸而来的Charles的精神力变得阴沉而锋利，与他平素温柔和煦的投射完全不同，Erik躲避着那些变得越来越尖锐的敌意和攻击，仔细倾听在那晦暗的混沌里属于真正的Charles的虚弱呼救。  
“帮…我……E…rik。”  
如果不是这段时间以来Erik已经无师自通地多次唤醒过噩梦里的Charles，他大概只能抽身而退赶回大宅去把那个叫Jean的女孩叫醒扔进Charles的领域里。  
然而Erik觉得自己能做到，他呼唤的是我不是吗？  
最终他真的做到了，但他毕竟不是读心者，Erik在艰难地寻找并唤醒Charles后由于遭受了过多的精神攻击差点迷失了自我意识，直到苏醒的Charles向他施与了保护、修复和指引，他才真正回到自己身体里并醒了过来。  
“太冒险了，Erik，你明明知道有别的办法。”得知他没有大碍后的Charles松了口气，不赞同的情绪里涌动着复杂而深沉的情感。  
Erik只是从鼻子里发出一声轻哼。  
我当然知道，但我有冒险的理由。

 

Peter盯着Charles看了近一分钟，Charles紧张地抬起手想摸摸自己脸上有什么，还是说…我做出了什么奇怪的表情？  
“教授你好像又瘦了。”他吹出一个泡泡后含混地说。  
“真的？”Erik立刻在Charles脑中问。  
Charles表里如一地翻了翻白眼。  
Lehnsherr家族突如其来莫名其妙的重点把握技能，看来是祖传的。  
Charles合上书，觉得给Peter的额外补习可以告一段落，目送银发男孩出门后他推动轮椅回到书桌后头去。  
“Charles，你中午吃了什么？”Erik严肃地问。  
“唔…不记得了。”Charles开始翻看学院上个月的财务开支报表，他心不在焉地说。  
“你根本没吃。”  
Charles克制自己不要往茶几那边看，中午Raven送过来的盘子还在那儿。  
“确实没什么胃口。我想我大概需要运动，不知道让Hank抱着我在校园里蹦跶几圈是不是个好的选项…”Charles开始胡思乱想。  
“…当然不是。”Erik怒气冲冲地回应。  
Charles笑了起来。

 

十点的时候Charles终于觉得饿了，他从轮椅通道下去一楼打算去厨房找点吃的，还在走廊上就闻到香味，熟悉的…久违的香味。  
该不会是…Charles实在不想这个年纪了还像个刚恋爱的青少年满脑子浪漫绮思，但他的心跳已经快了起来，同时加快地还有他推动轮椅的动作。  
“看来不用去书房叫你了。”Erik端着茶壶站在那儿，刚炒好的还冒着热气的海鲜饭被放在餐桌上，他穿着黑色的高领衫，挽着袖子，胡子刮得干干净净，薄薄的嘴唇抿着，绿眼睛里却有笑意。  
仿佛时光倒回二十年前。

 

Erik弯下腰来亲吻有些发呆的Charles。  
后者像是被吻醒一般回过神来，他在嘴唇分离时发出一声轻叹，眼睛蓝得宛若梦幻，“就是那个晚上，你就这么端出盘子、茶壶，站在这儿…让我发现你的魅力似乎又多了一重，让我像个陷入初恋的小毛孩被你吸引过去。”  
Erik亲昵地蹭他鼻尖，“刚才你也是被我吸引过来的。”  
“…确切的说，是我的轮椅。”  
Erik眼睛里的笑意更重了些，那些翠绿的斑点闪烁着。  
Charles仰头凑过去，吻上他微微弯起的嘴角。

你看，Jean，我无需害怕，我不是孤单一个，我一直都有充满勇气的理由。

Tbc.

\----------------  
说明一下，真正意义上的移动电话80年代才诞生，但我记得固定电话也有快捷拨号功能的...


	2. Chapter 2

*2

如果在那时，Erik必须用几个形容词来概括他对Charles的印象与评价——能公开的那种，  
大概是活泼、健康、积极和顽皮，好吧，还有，漂亮。  
同时他是恼人而不惹厌烦的，仁慈而不慷他人之慨的，精力充沛而不至嘈杂的…  
嗯…有点天真和略为过分的固执，同时在某些细小处有少许任性，但即使是这样，也并不是不讨人喜欢。  
...显然让他只用几个词是远远不够的。  
当然那几个词可以代表最直观的印象，事实上Erik几乎没有见过虚弱无力的Charles，在他们去古巴之前。

 

仅有一次，Charles在结束一趟与Erik共同外出寻找变种人的旅程回到大宅后，第二天夜里就发起了高烧。  
大宅里所有人都因为脑中突然遭受的精神冲击醒了过来，之后他们同时感受到了体表的灼烧和肺腑的寒意。Raven是最早明白发生了什么的那个，她冲上楼开始用力敲门，一边大喊Charles的名字，一边试图蓄力撞开那扇门。然而在这之前门的把手就自动旋转把门打开了，Raven冲进房间，发现本不该到达得如此之快的Erik看起来颇为艰难地站在Charles的床边，用手指撑住额头。  
“他发烧了。”Raven忍着靠近时脑中的钝痛对显然同样痛楚的Erik说，“我们得赶紧把他弄醒并让他退烧，为了每个人好。”  
她停顿了一下，语气忧虑，“这会比想象中难。”  
Erik费力地点头，再低头看向枕头上紧皱眉头并紧紧咬住自己下唇的Charles，被浸湿的微曲的卷发贴在他苍白的前额，同样苍白的脸颊上浮着异样的红晕，裹在被子里的整个身体在不断地颤抖。这是Erik第一次见到Charles如此虚弱无助的样子，Erik不知现在自己感知到的不适到底有哪些是由于受到Charles能力失控的影响，除了脑中的疼痛他能感到从心中燃起接着蔓延到全身的焦虑，正不断地越烧越烈。  
Hank随后赶到，了解情况后他回去实验室取那些可能用得上的药剂。  
Raven下楼安抚醒来的孩子们并让他们留在自己房间，为了拦住其中探视意愿特别强烈的几个颇费了点力气。

 

Erik把制好的冰袋贴上Charles的额头，后者没有醒来，或者说他醒不过来，而是被更深地困进了自己的并不安稳的梦境里，他开始在枕头上翻腾，冰袋很快掉落下来，他失色的嘴唇蠕动着，呢喃一些不清晰的字句，这些字句同时尖利地刺入Erik的脑中，有那么一瞬间，疼得磁控者几乎想要大叫出声。  
Erik不敢想象Charles正遭受的痛苦可能胜过他们所感受的百倍，而更让Erik惊惧的，是不知如何才能帮他，除了按住他挣动的肩膀，让Hank较为顺利地把药剂注射进他的胳膊，除了放弃冰袋而不断用浸冷的毛巾擦拭他的前额和胸口，他对如何让Charles醒来，脱离那痛苦的梦境完全无计可施。  
Charles总是帮忙的那个，而当他需要帮助的时候，每个人都束手无策。  
这种认知让Erik的焦虑甚至压倒了脑中的痛楚，让他还来不及仔细考虑就做出了疯狂的尝试。  
Hank和Raven目瞪口呆地看着Erik爬上床，从上方压制住Charles挣扎的四肢，再用自己额头贴上Charles的。  
Charles发热的前额仿佛带着无数隐形的尖钉，在Erik贴上去的那刻全扎进了他脑子里，疼得他闷哼一声，同时眼前立即全黑了下来。  
“Charles！！Charles！！”Erik忍着剧痛在漆黑一片的脑中不断大吼，这是他唯一能想到的办法，进到那把读心者困住的梦境里去，把他唤醒。  
尽管他对此全无把握，甚至根本不确定自己是否能进去，还是只能把自己的意识迷失在这片黑暗里。  
这几乎无望的呼唤持续着，随着漫长的无止尽的黑暗和疼痛持续，直到Erik筋疲力尽。  
在他终于无力继续，完全失去意识前一瞬，Charles醒了过来。

 

“所以你总是会这么肆意胡来的。”突然想起这件事的Charles对站在身边的Erik 说，后者正对着Hank的图纸感应确认Cerebro的修复情况。  
“嗯？”冒着需要重新感应一次的风险，Erik分心回应了Charles的干扰。  
“不，没什么。Erik。”Charles朝他露出微笑，“我是说，谢谢。”  
Erik挑起一边眉毛，“别对我说谢字，你永远不用，可以的话，也不要对我说抱歉，即使是我，也是拥有负罪感的，虽然这可能只针对你。”他眼睛里的温柔和真诚歉意，Charles并不需要通过能力去分辨。  
Charles加重了一次呼吸，然后努力收回了他与Erik交缠的视线，他决定让Erik专心手头的事务，于是推动轮椅离开。

 

初夏午后的阳光里带着些湖边湿润泥土的气息，Charles从书房的窗口望出去，目光随着学生们骑着车的身影在草坪间的通道上掠过。  
他发现自己最近相当容易走神，但这既然这也不是什么坏事，那就不必刻意阻止了。

 

Charles乖巧地躺了下去，把被子盖到鼻子下头，看着Erik的眼睛眨巴了两下，这表情让他看起来不会超过15岁。  
Erik有点好笑地帮他掖了下被角，尽力阻止自己说出类似“乖，早点睡，明早做你最喜欢的松饼”的话。  
幸好Charles还未痊愈，对使用能力颇为谨慎，不然一定会因为读到这样的想法直接跳起来。  
Erik走到门口的时候听见他闷在被子里的声音，“晚安，Erik妈妈。”  
Erik宽宏大量地只是挥手关掉了灯，“晚安，查查。”

 

回到自己房间待了十分钟以后，Erik站起身开了门，他放轻脚步经过走廊，看到Charles房门下边果然露出橙黄的光来。  
Erik曲起手指在门上敲了两下，然后直接拧开了把手。  
Charles安详地坐在床头，腿上放着厚厚的——晚上他一般会喜欢阅读诗集和历史小说，脸上挂着一个堪称完美的微笑。  
Erik端起手臂眯了眯眼，好吧，至少他知道给自己披上一件毛衣。  
Charles叹了口气，“Erik，睡不着的情况出现在自己身上，我也无能为力。”  
“不，Charles，你是不想睡着。”  
Charles像被揭穿谎言的小孩，在些许慌乱中委屈地撅起了嘴。  
Erik走到床边看着他。  
“只需要过了这段时间，等痊愈了就不会再出现失控的情况。”Charles尽可能镇定地回应。  
“这样下去你需要更多的时间才能痊愈，你甚至会因为这里得不到休息遭受更多的伤害，这你比谁都清楚，”Erik点了点自己的太阳穴。“你得睡觉，Charles。”  
Charles安静了一会，他低下头，“你不明白，Erik…”  
“Charles，承认自己会害怕不是多丢脸的事，你也可以害怕，对自己好点儿。”Erik弯下腰去，手抚上读心者仍在病中的苍白脸颊，用拇指轻柔的摩挲他的颧骨。  
这似乎有些过于亲昵的举动让Charles瞪大了他的蓝眼睛，当Erik确认他真的有点脸红了的时候，就不再犹豫吻上了Charles微张的唇瓣。  
一个短暂的轻盈的过于温柔的吻。  
Erik在他们嘴唇分离之前听见了Charles因为能力暂时失控而迸出的语无伦次的心声。  
他因此露出一个浅笑，然后给了Charles另一个吻。  
“噢。”在这之后Charles发出一声细小的感叹，他的脸很红，眼睛和嘴唇湿润，在Erik眼里异样的可爱和…可口。  
Erik觉得自己该冷静一点，这个随时会“心意相通”的时候确实不适合有太多深入的想法，尤其是，Charles还在病中。  
“…谢谢，Erik。”  
“如果不是刚才我已经听见你心里是怎么说的，会以为你接下来要拒绝我了。”  
Charles轻轻摇头，他的脸颊仍然微红，“我大概不怎么习惯被人安抚，像是告诉我可以害怕…可以对自己好点，这类似的，你知道的，一直以来我都很少有机会听到这些，但这很有效，Erik，而更有效的是…”他凑过去主动吻上坐在床沿的磁控者，轻轻一触再放开，接着他眨了眨眼，“然而我只能说，这些让我更难睡着了。”  
Erik忍不住伸手揉了揉他的头发，把那些柔顺的栗色发丝弄得更乱，他起身绕到床的另一边，掀开被子坐到Charles身边去。  
“讲个睡前故事怎么样？”  
“大概好点儿？我猜。再加一首摇篮曲？”Charles转过身对着Erik，他半躺下去，眼睛闪闪发亮。  
“有何不可。”Erik以出乎意料的自信目光对上他的视线。

 

二十年，大概真的很久了，Charles一直到晚上，都没能记起Erik给他唱的那只曲子的歌词。  
我本来以为我不会忘记的。Charles轻笑着摇了摇头。

 

Peter刮进书房的时候Charles正在与Erik商量扩建学院的事，这次Erik已经在大宅待了一个月之久，虽然Peter还是没找到合适的时机表明身份，但至少现在他与父亲的一般交流已经不存在太多尴尬和障碍。  
相继简短问候过之后，Peter说明来意：“教授，我想你得来看看Lorna…”  
Charles很快绕过书桌，“她又开始排斥人靠近？”  
“包括我，这次是彻底的竭斯底里。”Peter不掩委屈的说，Charles安慰地拍了拍他的胳膊。  
“是Peter和Kurt前几天找到的孩子，在…东欧，只有6岁。”Charles一边往书房门口前进，一边向Erik说明情况，他回避了那个确切的国家名字，“她一直被外祖母抚养，然而…因为一场车祸，她现在是孤儿了。”  
Erik用能力浮起了Charles的轮椅，并调整步速走到他身边。  
“她…”Charles犹豫了一会，最后放弃了继续往下说。  
“承受太多失去的痛苦了。”Erik声调平静地接了下去，Charles在几秒后轻轻握住了他垂在身侧的手指，又过了几秒，Erik回握了过来。

“你的孩子们真没几个省心的。”  
“哦？我倒觉得最不省心的那个似乎和你挺合得来。”  
“你说Grey？”  
Charles笑着点头，他示意停在这个门口，“不过我想，Lorna大概与你更合得来，你猜她的能力是…”  
房门突然打开了，Erik接住了从门里飞出的三把叉子和两柄餐刀。  
“我想你是对的。”他对露出担忧而欣慰表情的Charles说。

 

但谁也没想到的是，最终Lorna最黏的，是Charles，以至于几乎每天晚上都非得让Charles陪着她并讲上三个故事才能睡着——Charles实在不忍心对她动用能力。  
还意外地得到了Erik附赠的摇篮曲。

 

绿发的小女孩合上眼睑沉入梦乡，Charles轻柔地松开自己被她勾住的手指，在她额头上轻吻，Erik帮他回到轮椅上，推着他走出房间。  
“托Lorna的福，我终于有机会记起这首曲子的歌词了。”  
Charles能猜到Erik在无声地轻笑，“我也可以只唱给你听，Charles，如果这样能让你不再做噩梦的话，每晚都可以。”  
“我不该独占这个，Erik，每个被你珍惜的人都值得拥有你的温柔。”  
Erik停了下来，Charles不解地望向他，下一秒就被Erik抱了起来。

 

总有些温柔是仅你独享的，Charles，只有你值得。  
靠得足够近的时候，Charles听见他在脑中这么说。

Tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

*3

当Jean突然发现有人出现在近旁时，她带着戒备飞速转过了头。  
仿佛是凭空出现的磁控者从Jean的左侧走过，再往前迈出两步停了下来，专注地凝视眼前这棵早已被一分为二的可怜老树。  
“如果你正在怀疑自己的感应能力的话大可不必，我能感受到它的存在。”Erik往她的方向偏头，“但我和最强的心灵感应者熟识已经20年了，总得学会那么两招。”  
Jean隐约觉得这句话里充满了炫耀之情，同时她在自己的感应场里发觉了Erik的些微愉悦情绪，她随之放松下来。  
“日安，Lehnsherr先生。”  
Erik朝她点头，“你在考虑把它挪走？”  
Jean看向那干枯焦黄的树心，“教授似乎一直没有顾得上处理这个。”  
“因为他其实并不想处理。”  
Jean再次把视线转回Erik的侧脸，她端详着这个无论作为差点毁灭世界的危险分子还是作为与X战警不同阵营的组织领袖，都称得上极端可怕的人物。

褪去武装的Magneto看起来除了确实异常英俊和挺拔——她曾经并非无礼而是不小心看到过Charles对他的记忆，并未向四周放射自己的威慑感，总体来说既看不出，也感觉不到他是个潜在的巨大威胁。  
此刻他只是沉默着，仿佛深深沉浸进了一段思绪。即使一直拥有着普通青少年该有的强烈好奇心，Jean也礼貌地没有去探究。  
她在一阵并无尴尬的静默后开口，“我知道这对教授意味着很多回忆。他理应不舍。”  
Erik伸手在粗糙的树皮上抚过，“他真实的情绪总比表现出来的丰富太多。”接着他露出一个极浅的笑容，“当然，无论如何对大多数人来说，Charles已近超凡入圣。”  
“他一直如此？”Jean终于没忍住，还是问了出来，“我是说，教授真的一直像个圣人，从未迷茫迷失过？”  
“鉴于你也是这项天赋的拥有者，没人能比你更理解这带来的长久折磨。即使真的有神，大概也无法在这种折磨下做到一直处之泰然。”当Jean等得足够久，以为Erik不会回答了的时候，他终于缓慢地开了口，“Charles当然有过迷失，因为自责于并不归咎于他的过错，我想你不难猜出谁是罪魁祸首。”  
Jean有那么一刻哑然，她能感应到Erik的愧疚和歉意，深沉而笃定，同时又还有带着不甘的桀骜和坚持，他不动摇自己的理念和立场，但他对Charles的负疚没有半分虚假，当然除了负疚，还有更汹涌激越的情感暗藏其下。

 

“教授对于我们来说，我是说学院里的学生们，是超越师长的存在，在某种意义上，他也像是我们的父母，只要在他身边，就能感觉温柔安定。教导、指引、关怀，他都能给我们，他无所不知无所不能，强大而完美。但由于我的能力，我经常能感受到他的忧虑和…孤独，虽然我无法进入他的精神领域，也不能得知这些情绪的来源，但我能感受到。”Jean轻声说，她有点儿疑惑于自己突如其来的倾诉欲，但也许她真的再也找不到更适合的诉说对象了，她知道Erik在认真地听着，“我常想为他做点什么，但什么也做不了。”  
“这次你做到了，而且你不仅仅是帮了他。”  
Jean摇头，“你明白我的意思，并不只是这些，我很高兴我能帮他，比起拯救世界什么的，我更为能帮到他而高兴，但这之外我依然希望能做点什么让他…”  
“快乐。”  
他们一起说出了这个词，Jean在那瞬间确定Erik是世上最有这个意愿的人，然后他们相视微笑起来。  
“那么就让我们来想想，为他做点什么，让他快乐，”Erik在树干上拍了两下，“例如…让这棵树活过来。”  
“真的能做到？”Jean睁大了她灰蓝色的眼睛。  
“正如你们的教授告诉你们和我的那样，要怀有希望。”Erik回以近似有些自得的笑容。

 

知道了大致计划的Jean开始充满兴趣地与Erik商量怎样执行这一惊喜，并保证暂时不会让“那帮捣蛋鬼”知道。  
已到了课间时分，草坪旁的通道有学生们三五成群地经过，朝他们投来的目光伴随着私语，其中仍夹杂那些Jean永远无法习以为常的字眼。  
“他们是在说我。”Jean轻声说。  
作为前全球通缉反派人士的Erik挑了一下眉，给她一个“你确定？”的表情，女孩摇了摇头，“天启事件后我显然变得更可怕了。”  
Erik开口时，语气变得凌厉而威严，“听着，Grey，不止人类拥有人性，变种人也一样，对未知和强大的恐惧有很大的机率变成恶意，不管这恶意是否会成为行动，你都必须具备能力和警惕去防范。我相信Charles教过你很多，他的指引和安慰，都值得你珍惜，但如果你肯听听我的看法，那么我要说强大的能力与力量，绝不应成为自卑自怨的来源，如果你缺乏自信，将永远也无法真正掌控你的能力，甚至会被其掌控。”  
他在重新抬起头来的女孩肩上轻拍了一下，声调缓和下来，“Charles寄望于你，别让他失望。”  
“我只是，很害怕自己的能力失控伤害到别人，而其实最容易伤害的首先就是教授，我最不愿伤害的人。”  
“说起这方面，大概不会有人比我经验更丰富了。”Erik发出一声自嘲的嗤笑。  
“那是不同的，Lehnsherr先生。我们所谓伤害的维度并不相同。”Jean认真地看着他，“你比任何人都清楚。”

 

“教授？”  
Charles把自己徜徉得太远已经跑去草坪另一端溜达的思绪收了回来，他把轮椅转过来，看着眼前的银发男孩。  
“Peter。请坐。噢…别紧张孩子，我不是来检查你的功课的，至少现在不是。”Peter正襟危坐的样子让他忍不住露出笑容，接下来男孩明显放松了些。  
Peter挺喜欢他重新开始的校园生活，在15岁能力觉醒后就被母亲带离出生地的他远离这样的体验11年了，重温的感觉不坏，他对必须完成未竟的高中学业也没有抵触。另外作为X战警，他们有许多要学的，不仅仅是每天三小时的哨兵对战训练，为了每个人都能独当一面，他们得从零开始学习外出执行任务时必备的知识和技能。  
Peter学得很快也很好——Charles充分赞赏他的各种良好基因，除了他实在对应付古英语著作的阅读和词句解析这样的课后作业一筹莫展。  
“我想我该去拜访一下你的母亲。”Charles把茶倒进茶杯里，然后把杯子推向矮桌对面的男孩。  
接着他看见了三秒内在Peter脸上呈现出的，从不解到恍然再到些微紧张的表情变幻，Charles在心里发出一声呻吟，他无奈地说，“即使我不读你，Peter，也能知道现在你脑子里的想法会让我非常尴尬，并且完全不是事实。”  
Peter眨了眨眼，乖巧地点点头，一脸诚恳地等待Charles的下文，这样顺服的态度反而让Charles噎了一下，才继续说，“虽然你早已成年了，但她是你的母亲，有知晓你具体境况的权利。我会安排个时间同你一起去一趟，也许可以请Kurt帮帮忙，我可好久没‘主动’出过远门了。”  
Peter发出一个赞同的音节，毕竟这没什么好拒绝的，没人能抗拒Charles，但Peter一直不太明白为什么学院里的学生提起Charles来都一脸过度的崇敬，仿佛他是个该出现在某本教科书里头像下面还得印上一行语录的老古董。Charles看上去很年轻，眼神和笑容都充满活力，尤其是刚才眨眼的时候，连眼睛下面显露出的纹路都透出点顽皮，好吧，就是整天穿着三件套确实有点太正式了。

“至于Erik…”Charles提到的关键词把开小差的Peter拉了回来，“抱歉，我无意插手你们父子之间的事，但也许他该提前知道我们会去见你母亲？”  
Peter耸了耸肩，“是我妈妈先离开他的——这事发生在你们认识之前，确实是我妈甩了他，因为发现了他的身份。她对变种人有点…虽然在发现我也是其中一员后，这么些年来她的想法已经改变了，但对Magneto，我是说…Erik…他们之间早已没有什么别的了，我非常确定。”  
Charles感到一阵头疼，这孩子明显陷入了自己的脑补中觉得需要为他父亲接下来的感情发展【那是什么鬼】做出澄清解释。拜托，我真的没有在纠结这个……好吧，也许有一丁点，只有那么一丁点。

Charles决定换一个话题。  
“你最近和Erik相处得如何？”  
“噢，我想很好，感觉没有我想象的那么别扭，我是说，有个父亲这种事。说到这个，我得感谢你，教授。他告诉我是你给了他足够的提示，所以他来找我了，当时确实挺尴尬的，我有点庆幸第二天他离开了学院，等他再回来的时候，我们已经能心平气和地聊聊了，他还蛮酷的。”  
Charles露出笑容，“我告诉过你的。”  
Peter非常确定自己没有丝毫心灵感应能力，但他清晰地感觉到了Charles这句话里的炫耀之情。

 

Lorna从突然打开的书房门外跑了进来，大喊着Charles直接绕过矮桌，动作麻利地往读心者的膝盖上爬去。  
“嘿，Lorna，甜心。”Charles抱起直扑进怀里的小女孩把她放在膝上坐好，“亲爱的，还记得我之前说过的吗？你得先敲敲门。”  
“那我要再来一遍吗？”Lorna扭头朝Charles睁大无辜的双眼，Charles看着那双灰绿色的眼睛，几秒后柔软地笑起来，“下次记得就好。”然后在她头顶上吻了一下。  
“Peter！”Lorna朝对面高高地挥手，Peter满脸笑容起身轻轻地与她击了下掌。之后小女孩扬起另一只小手里攥着的物件给Charles看，Charles接在掌心里，发现那是一只用金属块捏成的活灵活现的小鸟。  
“这真是太棒了，Lorna，你进步很快。”  
“因为Erik有教我。”得到表扬的迷你磁控者志得意满地说，“他答应了下次教我捏一只猫咪，或者是海豚。”  
“再没有比他更好的老师了，宝贝，但是你得答应我，不能再和他玩抛接餐刀和飞镖的游戏，和Jean也不行。”  
Lorna歪着头仔细考虑了一下，“Lorna听Charles的。”她响亮地说。  
“Lorna最乖了，宝贝儿，现在吻我一下，然后和Peter一起去玩一会好吗？”Charles察觉到之前约好的地产商已经靠近大宅，很快就会达到书房。  
Lorna乖巧地搂住Charles的脖子亲他脸颊，她被Peter接过去，走到书房门口的时候还扭头对Charles投去眷念的一瞥。

 

Erik放下酒杯，起身走过去帮有些昏昏欲睡Charles将书归还至卧室的书架，把他腿上的毯子挪开，再弯腰抱Charles起来放上床，抽身退开之前轻吻他的嘴角，后者的蓝眼睛盛满水波在灯光下晶莹欲滴，“你要把我宠坏了，Erik。”Charles靠上床头，轻声说。  
“像你对Lorna那样，才叫宠坏了，Schatz。”Erik在床边坐下，低沉的嗓音极尽温柔，他微低下头看他，睫毛撒出一片小小的阴影。  
他们安静了一会，Erik在不觉间靠得愈发的近，眼瞳里满是教人深陷的诱惑，他目不转睛地盯着Charles，同时用不满足的手指抚弄他柔软的下巴。  
“嘿，她是个6岁的小姑娘…”Charles因为迎面而来逐渐升温的热力半闭起眼睛，他发出轻笑，然后被挑起下巴，话尾消失在另一个吻里。  
这个吻已经不同了，随着Erik拧住他下颌的力度逐渐加大，Charles顺从地张开了嘴唇放Erik的舌头进来。  
很快他就因为Erik深入的力度后脑撞向床头的靠垫，触觉和意识同时没入到一团柔软里去。他感到Erik紧紧卷住他的舌头再放松，有些粗糙的味蕾接着刮上他的口腔内壁，在一阵近乎野蛮的翻搅后才暂时退出，下唇被啃噬的刺痛和舌尖的麻木感很快混到一起，交错纠缠间迸出不断放大的酥痒直冲头顶和躯干。  
太久了，Charles已太久没有感受到这个，灼热和甘美冲击着他，让他几乎忘了怎么呼吸。直到Erik终于放开了他，Charles才大口喘息起来。  
Erik也喘息着，Charles能感受到他全身都散发着想要自己的欲望，盘旋成一个难以抗拒的磁性漩涡等他一同坠落。而他看着自己的眼神中饱含着的爱怜和痛楚，几乎让Charles也不忍再看下去，只好再迎上去轻吻Erik一下。  
“别这样，Erik，我们得…等等，我的能力还没稳定下来呢。”Charles有些羞赧地撑住Erik胸膛，阻挡追着他嘴唇过来的磁控者。

Erik怔了两秒才无奈地笑起来。

Tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

Raven从楼梯上走下来，她随意地翻着一本时装杂志，回来几个月后，这个漂泊多年的变种人英雄终于又能做到偶尔放松自己，做回大宅的主人之一，做回Charles宠爱的妹妹。她仍保留着难以撼动的尖锐，但Charles会更技巧地处理这些了，她也就不再言明。  
也许有一天他们会再度殊途，Charles也会永远等她回来，虽然没让任何人知道，但她一直相信这个。

 

已经不再像一个狂热的粉丝但仍会时常出现在她周围的Ororo皱着眉看向她，现在书房里的声音大得足够趴在门上的这几个学生听见了。  
“他们一直是这么吵架的？我是说，争论。语气和声调听起来像在念莎士比亚舞台剧的台词——教授放给我们看的那些。”  
“你恰当地说出了我的感受，Storm，文化人啊哈？”Scott的揶揄语气引来Jean不满的一瞥。  
“至少他们没在好端端的一句话以后突然背个诗什么的。”Kurt陈恳地说。  
听到诗这个单词，Peter发出了一声呻吟。  
这刻Raven才后知后觉地发现，他们俩似乎，确实已经有那么一点上了年纪。

“别把训练当成儿戏Charles，我把哨兵图纸给你不是让那个蓝毛团把他们改成一些只会张牙舞爪的大型玩偶。”  
“他们有足够的威胁性了Erik，每一次训练都很认真，没有人把这些当儿戏。”  
“你指的有足够威胁性的玩意是它们喷出来的那些豌豆？还是玉米粒？”  
“那是一种新型的有机材料制品，能在一定程度上避免些训练上的伤害，你很清楚哨兵的真正威胁不在于它们所持的火力装备。”  
“那么就用真枪实弹又如何？他们需要被培养的还有对实质性伤害的警惕。别弄错了，Charles，他们是X战警，不是你的小甜心们。”  
Charles显然被激怒了，他安静了一会，然后高声嘲讽道，“是啊，作为一个一直使用真枪实弹的好手，你最擅长利用敌人的麻痹大意和掉以轻心，鉴于你的武器甚至不止是子弹…”  
越是亲近的人在争执间越容易说出有点难以挽回的话，因为太清楚对方的痛处，口不择言时杀伤力会尤为强大。  
这句话出口以后两个人就同时静了下来。  
蓝眼睛和绿眼睛互相瞪着，Charles嘴唇动了两下，最终什么也没说。

小甜心们在Erik推门走出的时候纷纷装作从不同方向路过，Peter溜得不见踪影。Erik的步伐看起来还算镇定，窗框没有摇晃，厨房里的利器也没有乱七八糟地飞出来，就连Raven有点担心的楼梯下的金属雕塑，在他走出大宅门口后也依然完好无损。

Raven把学生们轰走，在开了一半的门扇上敲了两下，Charles只留了小半个侧面给门口的方向，但Raven看得到他圆圆的指头正使劲抠着轮椅扶手上的皮革缝边，这样看起来又与20年前没什么两样了。  
她走进去捡起掉在地毯上的那枚黑国王，“我想他大概会离开几天。”  
“就让他去。”Charles的嗓音很容易因为激动略微颤抖，加上他说话的语调，即使不用他的眼睛攻击，也能轻易煽动倾听者的情绪，愤怒时的Erik例外。  
Erik永远例外，他是世上对Charles最坏又最好，最绝然又最不舍，最铁石心肠又最呵护备至的那个人，Charles给他的资格。  
Raven等了几秒，知道他成功忍住了没把接下来那句“最好别再回来”说出口。  
但Erik会回来的，还有很大几率会带些Charles喜欢的精致食材回来。  
从前开始就总这样。

然而这一次确实隔得有点久了，这一年里最久的一次。

 

Erik回到了他的屋子，他简单地打扫了一遍，去后院除了一次草，并修剪了剩下的几盆盆栽——有的已经被他带去了X学院，毕竟那里总有人照顾它们。  
接着他清扫了木桥上的落叶，终于无事可做后，才穿过树林去了河边。  
Erik看着眼前的两座墓碑，没有什么表情，过了一阵，他把缠在指间的吊坠和指环埋进两座墓碑之间再起身，他的呼吸和眨眼都很慢，石像般站了很久。

直到听见身后有干枯落叶被碾碎的细微声响，他才转过头去，然后看见了Charles。  
无论是主动还是被动，近四周没有跟他联络的Charles此刻没有穿三件套，他穿着一件浅灰的粗呢外套，里头是深蓝色的薄毛衫，眼睛被衬得蓝得要命。  
就他一个人，坐着轮椅。  
路面并不平整，Erik记起从屋子后院外的树林到河边还有一个不算太短的斜坡，走路倒是完全不费力，但前两天刚下过雨，落叶也铺得不够厚，这大概可以解释Charles轮椅上沾到的泥、他苍白额头上的汗珠和仍有些急促的呼吸。  
“你怎么来的？”Erik听见自己问，他声音发紧。  
“坐飞机，”Charles平静地说，“有点太远了，Kurt没有全然的把握。”  
“我是说从车道到这儿。”  
Charles的嘴角弯起了一丁点，“在你把我的轮椅浮起来飘来飘去，或者真正意义上的推来推去之前，我可很少给别人这样的机会。”  
Erik没有说话。  
Charles也静了一会。  
“我…不想唐突所以，没让其他人来，在刚才之前也没让你发现。”Charles用力握了握轮椅的扶手，“抱歉，Erik，我早该想到的，我早该察觉到你的情绪波动。”  
Erik仍然静默着，在Charles开始有点无措时他的轮椅浮了起来，被送到Erik身旁。  
接着Erik转过身与他一同面对着墓碑。 

Charles看着墓碑上刻着的字、句、姓氏和名字，泪水很快沾湿了他的脸颊，他将自己的精神力缓慢柔和地铺开，希望向Erik投射一些他也不确定能否奏效的安抚，或者至少，让他带离一些Erik的悲痛。  
“别，Charles。”Erik在他触至边界的时候出声，“我不想再增加你的痛苦，你已经感受过一次了。”他在停顿了一会后继续，“这不代表我不需要你，只要…陪我一会儿，Charles，求你。”  
Charles没有异议。

 

他们后来回到Erik的屋子里喝了点杜松子，确切来说是Charles喝了一点，Erik不让Charles多喝，自己却在喝完剩下的一瓶以后又开了一瓶。

Hank来接Charles去镇上的酒店时他用能力拽住Charles的轮椅不放，读心者只好让Hank独自回去。  
Charles留下来以后Erik看起来就清醒多了，他顺利地去做了点吃的，泡了茶，然后烧了更多热水给Charles洗脚并帮他按摩肌肉。  
木屋里有一种腐朽和清香堆叠的味道，与酒和依然冒着热气的食物混合在一起，闻起来就像个朴素而温馨的家庭。

Charles这会坐在松木制的摇椅上了，Erik拿来毛毯给他盖上，接着他蹲下来靠在Charles的膝盖旁边，手臂环到Charles的腰上，接着把头也贴上去，Charles知道他多少还有些醉意，就轻轻在他胳膊上拍着，然后他低头看着Erik暗金色的发顶，还是将自己投射进了他的脑海。 

他小心翼翼地触碰着盘集在Erik意识里的那团黑雾，那是Erik多年来难以纾解的痛苦和悲伤，现在由于家人忌日的临近再次缠绕汇集起来，很难将其去除，Charles只是想暂时驱散。  
于是他将思维投入进去，穿过一层层浓密的灰霾，到达那里的中心，他已经做好了再次感受Erik失去父母妻女的剧痛，他需要先做到共感，才能进一步舒缓和抚慰，他还可以把那些并不少有的温暖和美好调取出来中和这些痛楚，他会有很多办法的。  
然而当Charles看见那里的中心究竟是什么的时候，在精神领域无所不能的他一时间竟无法做出任何反应。

因为那是他自己。  
是20年前倒在沙滩上的自己，是10年前被摔落的铁架压住的自己，是1年前在开罗民居里被逼至绝境的自己，和似乎是未来在未知的巨大能量中消散的自己…  
即使并非出自本心，但伤害、背弃、失去Charles。  
才是Erik最驱之不散的梦魇，最难以释怀的伤痛。  
Charles终于知晓。

Erik抬起头，他的眼睛仍是干燥的，这段时间即使不断从那些残酷的梦中惊醒，他也再没有流过泪，仇恨已被代价清洗，沉湎可以用纪念代替，他还有未完成的事——或是说事业，还有要珍视的人。  
他没有太多闲暇用来脆弱。  
Charles的泪却落到他脸颊上，划出温热的湿痕。  
“Erik，我就在这儿，我会在你身边，哪也不去。”Charles的承诺印在他此刻变得幽蓝的眼睛里，像镌进宝石里的誓愿。

在一个长久的互相凝视之后，Erik再次低下头去，有什么终于滴在Charles掌心里，接着落下的，是一个颤抖的轻柔的吻。

 

Tbc.


	5. Chapter 5

Charles是不怎么早起的，他从9岁开始就没有过太多好睡眠，只能用赖床的形式给自己一点慰藉。然而他总归会在8点前出现在餐厅门口，用迷茫和委屈的神情盯着Erik看——如果他还在里面的话。  
而在Erik搬进他房间后，一方面他真的睡得好了一点儿，同时开始因为另一个原因变本加厉地赖床。  
最初一段时间Erik甚至放弃了晨跑，他在生物钟的提醒下照例会醒于5点半，Charles总是在他怀里微蜷着身体，发卷蹭在他锁骨下边，呼吸洒在更下边一点。光是当他收紧手臂时Charles发出的鼻音就能把Erik留在床上哪里也不想去，他能这么耐心而充满柔情地待上50分钟，接着终于把Charles弄醒。  
之后他会在下楼把早餐做好之后回来把Charles挖起来推进浴室里。  
热恋期大概持续了两个月，之后Erik终于重又坚强了意志。

晨跑及沐浴过后，Erik裹着浴巾走出浴室，Charles还整个人沉在被褥里，只露出一蓬凌乱柔软的卷发。  
Erik在马上下楼和走过去之间挣扎了几秒，终于承认他难以抵御Charles的魔力。

随着磁控者的指尖沿着他的脊柱曲线滑下去，Charles把脸更深地埋进了枕头，那无意识的低吟声有点发闷，却足以让Erik很快胀硬起来。  
手指在尾椎处停了一会就偏离了原本的轨迹，开始绕着右侧的腰窝轻柔地打转，Charles在这时候重新把鼻子解放出来，这样就看得见他侧脸上加深的红晕。  
轻轻分开他臀瓣的时候Charles开始扭动起来，而Erik的手指依然毫不受干扰，更加稳定有力地滑向目的地…

 

Charles发出一声极轻的哼笑，这打断了Erik正逐渐深入的回忆。  
Erik毫无窘迫仅略有些遗憾，把突然与他建立联结的Charlrs拉入到一个共枕后的清晨遐思里，对他来说不是什么值得羞愧的事情。他低下头看向怀里的人，Charles仍闭着眼睛，嘴角翘起一点，脸上泛着些红潮，Erik忍不住用手指拨弄一下他的睫毛，低头吻在他眼角。  
“细致得过分，Erik，没准你有拍电影的天分。”Charles用含混的声音揶揄，他觉得羞赧又好笑，同时还有点伤感。  
曾经他们少有节制，如今他们诸多顾虑。  
Charles知道这是仅会在Erik身边出现的多愁善感，也就暂时纵容自己。  
Erik这次在他唇上点了点。我们只是更有耐心了，Charles。  
Charles皱起鼻子把头往上仰了一下，他们唇瓣间挤压的力度就大了一点，接着他睁开了眼睛，“说真的，你有点过度美化你记忆里的我了。”  
Erik温柔地看着他，“说真的，你要嫉妒20年前的自己？”  
“毕竟应该算是他最终说服了你。”  
“是‘你’，Charles。”  
“那时的‘我’。”显然在Erik身边会出现的不止是多愁善感。  
Erik无可奈何地叹气，“你的整个学院，还有所有的学生家长，以及更多痴心妄想的变种人和人类，都可以为我作证，你的魅力没有丝毫褪色。顺便一提，上次那个见鬼的教育部门考察官试图约你时我可全都听到了。”  
Charles从他怀里挣脱出一点距离，支起手肘用手背撑住下巴，露出得意洋洋的微笑。  
Erik着迷地看着他，“至于对我而言，连我也不能肯定你对我到底有多大的影响力，Charles。有你的回忆对我来说都是一生里重要的标注，好的那些，最好的那些。”  
Charles的眼睛里又泛起潮湿的雾气，他伸手抚上Erik的侧脸，“别去比较什么，就让它们在那里。”  
他们再吻了一次，终于开始准备离开床。

几个月前Erik回到这里时，把自己的卧室转移到了楼下的客房，楼上仍保留着那天的原样，像是一个他可以选择开启和尘封的纪念。之后那些待在普鲁士库夫的日子，他偶尔会上楼做些并无太大意义的整理，把东西拿起来，然后放回原处。  
楼下的浴室有些狭窄，Erik在准备早餐的间隙走过去靠近门边，他看着被安置在一张餐椅上洗漱的Charles，考虑是否至少把门扩大些方便轮椅进出，尽管他并不确定Charles是否会再来。  
刮完脸的Charles转过头来，带着笑意看拿着打蛋器和碗的Erik，后者耸耸肩，把手里的厨具放回餐桌上，再走进浴室把Charles抱起放进门口的轮椅里，接着推他到餐桌前。  
“帮我个忙，Schatz。我记得你挺擅长这个的。”Erik一边把打蛋器放进他手里一边吻他额头。  
Charles向他眨眨眼，之后欣然领命。

Charles宣布自己吃饱了，他足足吃了两个司康饼和在盘子里形成一堆小山的炒鸡蛋——值得一提的是，这些他都参与了制作，并且喝掉了一小碗燕麦粥，展现了近些年难有的好胃口。Erik在飞快解决掉自己的早餐后就一直在桌子对面专心致志地盯着Charles看，手里的报纸毫无存在的意义。  
Charles用餐巾擦拭嘴角，抬起头假装自己才注意到他的视线，“感谢你的款待，Erik，我该走了。”  
“你说过会在我身边哪都不去的。”Erik终于放下那充斥着旧闻的报纸，半开玩笑地露出有点委屈的表情，这明显比较适合40年前的他。  
Charles无奈地笑着，伸手轻拍走过来俯下身的Erik的脸颊，仿佛他就真的只有7岁那么大，  
“我要去工作了，亲爱的，你得自己待会儿。”  
“你没有假期吗？教授。”  
“我想昨天已经是了。”  
“你又聘请了几名教师，我想他们足以胜任目前的课程安排。”  
“但还有其他事务，总是有的。”  
“我和你一起回去，这之前，再陪我留一天。”Erik用侧脸还未刮净的胡茬轻蹭Charles的手心。  
Charles在心里咀嚼着“一起”、“回去”这些个字眼，最终决定将返程时间再推迟一天。  
“所以你现在可以让McCoy先回西彻斯特去了。”  
Charles一脸揶揄地看他，“你们对彼此的敌意已经超出了我的理解。”  
“你明明什么都知道的，Charles。”  
读心者微微撇了下嘴，开始联结护送他来的好友。

“所以我们该怎样度过这难得的，假期？”Charles在接受了反复的絮叨叮嘱后结束了联结，他转过头问从卧室里走出的Erik。  
“和难得的独处。”Erik把手里的薄羊绒围巾缠到他脖子上去，语调听起来像一个暌违两人世界的父亲，“来吧，我们去华沙逛逛。”  
Charles能闻到上头极淡的烟草和机油味道，知道这是Erik自用的御寒物，然后他偏头看向似乎有点犹疑的磁控者，露出可谓调皮的笑容，“所以我非得自己说出来其实我的脑袋会更怕冷才行？”  
Erik久违地大笑起来，然后重又走进房间去拿一顶窄檐的羊毛礼帽。

Erik让Charles坐在驾驶座上，他来负责油门和制动，Charles看起来非常开心，他真的很久很久没自己开过车了，他的眼睛发亮，颧骨上浮现淡淡的绯色。Erik纵容他沿路随意行驶浪费汽油，在镇子里绕够了才驶上去华沙的公路。  
等Charles的兴奋劲头过去，就让Erik接管了所有操作。车程不远，途中他们聊些无关紧要的话题，在讨论近年波兰工人运动这个相对严肃的时段里各自表达了一些不同的看法，然后他们看着彼此笑起来。  
他们总是不一样，但他们终究无法分割。

不在车上的大多数时间Erik都推着Charles走，为了轮椅的平稳他才会将之浮起来，他珍惜每一次抱起Charles时感受到的重量，和推着他往前时感受到的阻力。  
他们像普通的同游的本地人和观光客一样开始游览，去过瓦津基宫后，在河畔一家当地口碑更胜于远播盛名的餐厅品尝酸汤和红酒，为了午后的阳光老套地去城堡广场上喂几乎跳上脚面的肥鸽子，在Erik的坚持下为买下一套银质茶具与集市里的商贩议价，他们甚至在纪念柱附近听了一支由街头艺人拉的No.23玛祖卡舞曲，之后Erik给了他200兹罗提。【注1】

Charles无法不因为这些回忆起他们当年一同外出寻找变种人的那些时光，偶尔有忙里偷闲的机会，他们也会这样在一个城镇里放松一两天。之后的二十年间即使再繁忙，也各自都有出游的机会，只是缺了这个同行的人，就没有了足够的兴致。  
Charles及时收回了思绪，他偏过头看向走到他身旁位置的Erik，对方若有所思的表情让Charles猜想他是否有了同样的回想和感慨。  
“接下来我们去哪？”Charles忍耐着不去估算这一天已经流逝的时间。  
“像我们以往的目的一样，去找一个变种人。”Erik侧过脸向他垂下温柔的目光，开始西斜的夕阳余晖从同样的角度坠下，把Erik的发梢染成毛茸茸的金色，还原他们那些个在西彻斯特水边绿地上接吻的傍晚。

 

Erik用难得的极为柔和的语气与这所私人诊所的前台助理交流着，那个黑发女孩在知晓来意后认真地审视了他和Charles一阵，转身上楼后快速返回。  
“夫人请你们上去。”她的视线在Charles的轮椅上停了几秒，接着用英语说，“抱歉，但变种人必须去楼上就诊。”  
早在Charles走近建筑之前已经知道这里有两个变种人，其中一个能力可谓相当成熟强大，听到就诊这个词他带点诧异地看了Erik一眼，对方并未回视，只是用熟练的动作抱起Charles快步上楼。

这位容貌美丽，体态优雅的Editha Herbert夫人看上去不会超过40岁，但Charles知道她的年龄远远超过这个数字，也不难猜到她的能力是类似于细胞和机能激活和修复一类，最适合作为一个医生的能力。  
Charles在心里轻叹了一声，这不是他遇到的第一个具备类似能力的变种人，但他们对他的腿和脊柱始终无能为力。  
Erik显然与Editha相识已久，而Editha完全不需要介绍就认出了Charles，他们在问候和简短的寒暄后进入正题。Erik把手扶在Charles肩膀上，用了一点力道按下去，Charles就依照Editha的指示伸出双手来与她相握。

很快地，Charles感受到包裹全身的舒适感，像是浸入了一池温热的漾着轻波的水里，这让他渐渐有点犯困，几秒后他猛然张开眼睛，目光里带着尴尬和歉意，  
“抱歉。”  
Editha微笑着摇头，“每个人都会这样，教授，你没有任何失礼之处，请放松下来，别用能力与我对抗，即使修习了超过两个世纪，我的能力也是无法与你抗衡的。”  
Charles慢慢放松了自己的肩膀和手臂，Erik转而去扶住他的座椅椅背，Editha不疾不徐的语调对帮助Charles保持清醒起了点作用，她有着纯正的英式口音，这让Charles感到亲切。  
“我必须诚实地说，你脊柱的旧伤确实难以治愈，相信你已经听过不止一次这样的解释，正是由于你作为心灵感应者的大脑和神经中枢太过精密，想要修复哪怕仅仅是一个微小机能而不造成其他影响，都超出了我们的能力范围。”  
“我非常理解，感谢您直言相告，夫人。”Charles点头回应，舒适和疲惫仍同时席卷着他，他并未感到多么失望，只是有些不忍让Erik听到这些——他完全能感知到翻涌在整个空间里的Erik的自责和懊悔。  
Editha似乎有点讶异于他的过度平静，“教授，据我所知，你是这世上最相信和勇于寻找希望的人，但对于找回自己的健康，你似乎是最缺乏希望的那个。即使不会读心，但我活得足够久，也拥有感受情绪波动的技能，无意冒犯，但我刚才几乎感受不到任何波澜，是你阻止了我？”  
Charles微笑着摇头，“通常来说我都属于最配合医生的那类病患，我想我并非缺乏对此的希望，而是，‘希望’也有优先和重要性等级。”  
“你太忽视自己了，或是说，对自己太严苛了，Charles。你该放松一点，再放松一点儿…”她换了称呼，眼睛里泛起与尚为年轻的外表不相符的慈爱光芒，语气听起来就像每一个想要向后辈倾注关爱的长者，Charles已经很长时间没有接收过这样的关爱了，那与Erik给他的，Raven给他的，他的朋友和学生们给他的都不相同，他的眼睛微微发热，遵循着对方的指示再次调整了呼吸，  
“噢，相信我，谁都有过任性迷失的经历，但在那时，我有幸看到了未来…”  
身后的Erik打断了他，言语郑重，犹如承诺，“未来已经被改变了。”  
“但事实上，我算得上喜欢那个未来…尤其如果我们能一起…活下去…的话…”Charles嘟囔着，他的困意极速地浓重起来，他尽力自控着不反射性地施展能力，然后就只能在惊恐于自己的失礼行为和对Erik任由发展的微小抱怨中后仰靠向Erik伸开的手臂，睡了过去。

 

Tbc.

注1：80年代由于波兰通货膨胀，货币值挺大的

忙到吐魂，这章就写得断断续续 OTL  
完结以后考虑来详细写写《华沙假日》【。


	6. Chapter 6

这是一个长久的安详而甘美的梦境，Charles太久没有过这样的梦了。  
还是他几乎从没有过这样的梦，他不太记得了。

醒来的时候Charles觉得自己仿佛睡了一个世纪，听觉回到他耳朵里的时候，他分辨出那是织物发出的窸窣声。然后是触觉，他的脸颊被轻柔的抚摸着，几个来回后Charles露出微笑，并下意识地向那只手贴近了点，然后他睁开眼睛。  
那当然是Erik，从他关切却并不担忧的眼神来看，Charles知道自己确实睡得很好。  
脸侧的抚触转移到眼睛下边，Erik用拇指的指腹摩挲那里，Charles眨了两下眼睛，这就像是多年来他们之间约定好的的暗号，Erik接着如约地吻了下来，触碰，挤压，然后吮吸Charles的下唇。  
“感觉还好吗？”  
Charles往枕头上微偏了一下好让自己点头的动作更好分辨一些，接着用一侧的手肘开始用力，在Erik的帮助下坐起身。  
“我睡了多久？”  
“很遗憾你没有这个幸运哪怕被动地延长假期，现在是晚上九点。”Erik离开床垫，他把床头的灯光稍微调亮了一些，Charles扶着额头松了口气，他发现他们回到了Erik的屋子，他的思维还有些迟滞，不确定自己到底做了几个梦，梦境又是从哪里开始。  
“吃点东西，我做了晚餐。”Erik使用的是不容抗拒的祈使语气，Charles的视线移向他又掠过床边的椅子，椅背上搭着Erik的围巾。  
Charles轻轻笑起来，“有代我好好的道谢和道别吗？Erik。”  
Erik耸肩，“当然。”  
“还以为你会让我待在那里，我是说我们一起，到我醒来为止。”  
“我没有让你睡在别处的打算，说到底那也称不上真正意义的治疗，”Erik停顿了一下，“至多算得上一次检查而已。”  
Charles抬起手握住了他的指尖，Erik低头看向他，Charles的目光温和而平静，“别再为这个责备自己了，Erik，我承认我曾有责怪过你，我甚至怨恨过你，你比任何人都清楚我并不是个圣人。但那已经是很久之前的情绪了，现在，我想我们不该再被困在这些事情上，你知道的，后面还有很长的路，无论用那种方式，用腿脚还是用轮椅，我都能走下去。”  
Erik静了片刻，然后再吻了吻他微微合起的眼睑。  
“我们一起。”Erik轻声说。

晚餐过后，Charles被Erik推到浴室门口，后者倾身开始帮他脱下外套。  
被Erik脱光这件事Charles已经体验得够多了，太久远的经验暂且不提，这一年多里只要是Erik回到大宅的日子，他几乎包办了Charles的所有护理工作，还常用“理他远点”的眼神警告偶尔想过来帮忙的Hank。  
但这晚Erik的动作有点过多了，尤其在脱下Charles长裤后在他大腿内侧的抚摩，已经不再是褪去他毛衣和衬衫时在腰腹间隐约徘徊的那种，而明显是挑逗而露骨的，那同时磁控者还盯着他的胯间看，并拿开Charles想要阻止他的手。  
Charles在他的注视下别无选择地硬了，他咬起嘴唇攥紧轮椅扶手，心跳不断加快。Erik的视线回到Charles烧红的脸上，嘴角有隐约的笑意，作乱的手掌终于离开那绵软的开始颤抖的腿间，却也并不去碰中间的隆起，接着他把Charles的腿举起来，动作有点不必要的用力，再接着是除下他的内裤，然后抱起他放进水还尚浅的浴缸里。  
热水在身下缓缓地流动，涨起的速度很慢，将Charles的腰臀和尚有些微知觉的腿根缓缓浸没，Erik坐在浴缸旁的椅子上按摩他的膝盖和小腿肌肉，他微侧着头，睫毛缓慢地扇动，因为浴室里逐渐升起的热度从前额渗出汗珠，Erik看起来认真和专注，Charles却无法不恼怒地瞪着他，自己还硬着，上涨的热水从那里的根部漫上来，若有似无地撩拨私处敏感的皮肤，而始作俑者却似乎没有了继续下去的意愿。  
“想要就求我”这种蹩脚戏码实在不适合这个年纪的他们了，Charles鼓起下巴又忍耐了一阵子，突然撩起水花泼了Erik一脸。  
这引发的更为幼稚的混乱持续了一分钟，Charles大笑着把Erik的衬衫连同里头的背心全泼湿了，后者恼火地抹了一把脸，用手指把被弄湿的额发往脑后梳过去，这动作让Charles再次心跳不已，接着Erik就毫不客气地拉下裤链脱掉裤子给Charles看更让他脸红的东西，然后走进已蓄了半池的热水里来。  
Erik在吻住他的时候用带茧的手掌包裹起他的阴茎，Charles从喉咙里发出满足的叹息，他往后仰头，Erik扶住浴缸边沿的另一只手垫在那儿，片刻后又翻转过来握住Charles的后颈。Charles攀上Erik肩膀的手臂渐渐绕到他脖子后面去，在迷蒙中下意识的圈紧。  
Erik吻得很深，手上的动作灵活而熟练，他先是在根部揉弄几下，接着开始沿着柱体上下捋动，动作在加快后又变慢，这样往复几次，捋到上边时手指嵌到伞状部位下刮蹭，到下边时又顺便照顾两个球体，Charles很快被他弄出了眼泪，刚溢出来就被Erik从眼角吮去，为了听Charles的呻吟声Erik 忍住没再堵住他的嘴，自己也同时加重了喘息，并加快了手中的套弄。  
Charles射出来的时候准确无误地把高潮投进了Erik的脑中，那席卷Charles全身的快感让磁控者发出难耐的低吼声，等他回复了一点神智，就发现自己并起了Charles地大腿并把自己的阴茎挤进了那缝隙中。Erik在他腿间太过急切的抽插让Charles刚释放完还在溢出精液的阴茎以及下面的囊体被不断胡乱地顶弄戳动，那感觉让Charles觉得自己不可思议地又快要被他顶硬了，而较之更强烈的，是Charles不断涌动的，想把Erik真正纳入体内的渴望。  
Erik很快感知到了Charles的这份渴望，Charles也分明感知到了他想要进入的欲求，他们太想要彼此，想得都发疼了。  
Erik喘息着继续挺动，他的虹膜绿得发暗，周围却暴起血丝，Charles被他调整了位置拉到他腿上坐着，很快又被由慢至快撞得不断晃动，Erik的双手都用去往里挤压他的大腿了，Charles只能抓住浴缸边沿稳住自己。  
“下…一次。”Erik咬着牙说，接着低头咬住Charles的嘴唇，最后的时刻他用手包裹住他们贴紧的前端，拿拇指在缝隙上轮流碾压了几下，让他们一起射了出来。

Erik考虑着要换一缸水已经一刻钟了，但他还想再这么待五分钟，Charles坐在他腿间，靠着他的前胸昏昏欲睡，耳尖就蹭在他唇边，Erik每隔几秒就去吻一吻，他满意地抚摸Charles腰上又长出来的软肉，在五分钟后又待了更多的五分钟。

 

回到西彻斯特的时候，已经接近傍晚。Charles先去看了看X战警预备队的演练，Erik难得地没有寸步不离地跟着他。  
取而代之的是，另一个磁控者发现他回来以后就黏着他不放，Charles惊讶地察觉到Lorna已经能把自己的轮椅浮起来几英寸时，觉得自己有可能发现了另一种提升能力培训的方法。

演练结束以后Jean几乎是跑到Charles面前，连训练制服也没来得及脱下，Peter后发先至地出现在轮椅旁边把爬在他膝盖上的Lorna抱起来，然后是Kurt、Scott、Ororo，Charles有些好笑地思索着他们如此殷勤的原因——噢，比方说我的车还有救吗？  
等他的预备骑士们全面包围好他的轮椅，就开始吵嚷着表达归纳起来是“教授你该去水边看看”的建议。  
Charles感知到他们兴奋的情绪，就忍住没去读那些更具体的信息，只是从善如流地操作轮椅被他们拥簇着驶出大宅。  
Raven不远不近地跟在后头，毕竟她从小就不想错过任何能看到Charles目瞪口呆的机会。

Charles一直是优雅、沉稳、甚至端严的——这不代表他没有温柔的时候，他几乎从未失态过，这正是学生们对他有些过于敬重的很大原因。  
而此刻，虽然谈不上失态，也说不上目瞪口呆，但Charles看到那棵被劈开的老树已经回复如初获得重生的时候，真的由于惊讶和更多的情绪展露出任谁看来都觉得可爱又有点可笑的表情来。  
他的学生们都因为参与了这项“惊喜”的呈现而开心不已，笑声、掌声和口哨声响成一片。

Erik在喧闹里向他走过来，到面前的时候Charles还没完全合上嘴，Erik好笑地看着他，按捺想要吻他的冲动，“Charles，向你介绍这位新学员，Arthur Herbert，他的能力如你所见。”  
Charles终于回过神来，他的眼眶发热，但幸好天色已暗，他尽可能地保持目光和声调的平稳地看向那个“年轻人”——他与他的母亲有七分相似，“欢迎你，Arthur，以及，但愿你能知道，我真的非常感谢。”  
实际上已经百岁“高龄”的新学员面对他露出有些羞涩的微笑，同时伸手与Charles相握，“我的荣幸，教授。”

等学生们都知趣地散去，Erik仍陪着他站在那儿，然后如他心中所愿的，推动轮椅走得更近。  
夜幕降下，天边渐次亮起的星映在微风泛起的涟漪里，Charles伸手触摸那沧桑粗糙的树干，许久后发出一声轻叹。  
“道谢就免了，Charles。”Erik点了点自己的太阳穴，“我已经听到了。没什么好谢的，我只想做点什么让你开心，而Herbert们曾欠我一个情。”  
“那你听到我有多开心了吗？”  
“Um，大概仅此于我说会‘和你一起’那时所感知到的开心。”

 

一周后，Erik发现Charles开心指数的次序需要重新排列了。  
尽管Charles不断抱怨着拨开他又抬起的手，Erik还是忍不住一再去抚摸Charles头上新长出的那层绒毛。  
最初发现时Charles开心得要命，Erik恍惚觉得那程度都超过自己的“和你一起”了，他不敢相信自己有这么一天居然沦落到要去嫉妒爱人的头发，但当Charles的开心里属于“兴奋”的那部分冷静下来后， Erik才重新确认这还是差得远，果然我还是胜于一切，他得意地想。  
这样的情绪转变后，Erik也立刻爱上了Charles的头发，但这下他大概是欠下Herbert的情了。

Tbc.


	7. Chapter 7

Charles从外套的内袋取出钢笔，在三式地产合同上依次签字，然后微笑着颔首，再与代理人握手道别。  
Raven坐在沙发上，她还是有点控制不了自己的视线往Charles的头顶上飘，那些深栗色的茂密短发已长出来了大约一英寸多，目前的发型让Charles显得干练而俊美，他容光焕发、神采奕奕，45岁正值当年，而他看上去远比实际年龄年轻更多，更不用说他刚才挥笔签下四千万美元地产购置合同时所展示的多金魄力。  
当然，Charles从来都是最有魅力的，之一。  
“说真的，Charles，你从没考虑过结婚？这十年来，我相信你的追求者也该说得上趋之若鹜。”Raven半是调侃地发问，她从Hank那倒也听到过几个小插曲。  
Charles从翻开的另一份合同里抬起头——他的书桌上至少还有五份类似的东西，“我也很遗憾没有这样的机会和运气，好在我并不缺少陪伴，哪怕并非那么亲密的陪伴，但我过得很好，亲爱的。”  
Raven目光温柔地看他，语调却还是带着些直率的尖锐，“你一直挺孤独的，Charles，我们都是，这是我们自找的，某种程度上来说我们也很像，在一些方面太过偏执，你甚至还更为可怕而不必要地拥有理想主义，这可不会让你过得太好，对你个人而言。”  
Charles推动轮椅绕过书桌，他靠近Raven，然后坚持自己挪动到她坐的沙发位置旁边，“变种而自豪”的偶像就这样被揽住乖巧地把头放到她哥哥的肩膀上去，他们保持这样坐了一会儿，Charles在她头发上吻了吻，“你的关心让我非常受用，我得让你知道，我仍视你如初，Raven。永远都会。我们都会过得好的。”  
Raven闭起有点潮湿的眼睛，她想着即使Charles拥有可怕的理想主义，这世上大概也仅有另一个人还拥有这样的幸运。  
该死的比我还幸运。  
他们这样安静了一阵，Raven不得不扫兴地开口，“你知道Erik一直在招募变种人吧，从天启事件后开始，我要说他已经差不多算得上拥有一支新军了。”  
Charles放她重新靠上沙发椅背，朝她稍微挑高一边眉毛，露出可谓有点调皮的神情，“当然知道。上周协助营救的行动虽然对孩子们是保密的，但如果不是事先计划周详我也不会同意你和Hank前往，当然包括Erik他自己。再过一段时间我大概会去他们新建好的驻地看看，Erik在之前离开时已经邀请过我了。”  
Raven瞪着他的表情让Charles微笑起来，他语带自得地继续，“想想看，部分的理念不同并非等同于阵营对立，而对变种人来说，能多一个庇护所没什么不好，当然，我仍坚信有一天变种人会不需要特别庇佑而被整个社会真正地自然接纳。基于这个前提，我不会阻挠Erik，并且会做我能做的来支持他，就像他为学院做的一切那样。”  
Raven轻轻摇头，“你太信任他了，Chalres。”  
“是的，我信任他，而我也相信自己，Raven，即使有那么一天我们之间仍会发生立场上的分歧，我也相信我们能找到更好的解决方法来避免形成真正的对立，”Charles向她眨了眨眼，“别小看我对他的影响力。”  
Raven闻言几乎是震惊地盯了他一会，直到Charles回想起自己刚才说了什么微微脸红起来，她才放松肩膀露出微笑。  
好吧，要是这该死的理想主义最终没能把你害得更惨的话，大概就会带来一个幸福结局了。  
“那么祝你好运，Charles。”她在哥哥的前额上吻了一下，并帮助他回到轮椅上，接着走向书房门口。  
“我们可以一起去，我是说，接受Erik的邀请。”  
Raven做出个免了的手势，推门走了出去。  
“Erik？”Charles把轮椅推向窗边，他偏了偏头，对方在他脑子里不太自在地轻哼了一声作为回应。  
“我以为她会感兴趣的。”Charles不无遗憾地想。  
“她对这些可不陌生了，Charles。”  
这次换Charles哼了一声，Erik于是安静了片刻。  
“所以，”又过了一会，磁控者的思维声音才难得地略有些迟疑地再响起，“……你真的从没打算过结婚？”  
Charles用声带大笑了起来。  
Erik有那么一点儿紧张地等他愉快到有些激越的思维波动渐渐平缓，却被Charles告知接着马上要去上课，联结中断以后他不自觉地叹息了一声，收拾起略微失落的情绪，重整威严地走出书房去与新来的兄弟会成员会面。

出现在Erik眼前的是Peter和坐在他脖子上的Lorna，这让磁控者有些意外，绿发小女孩抓着银发青年的护目镜与Erik平视，然后露出笑容响亮地叫他的名字。  
“日安，Erik，请帮我飞起来！”看来Charles的礼仪教育颇见成效，Erik忍不住带上一点笑意，他把小女孩浮起来，然后在她开始动用能力努力地自行浮空时做些辅助支持，Lorna兴奋地大叫着，在学院里Charles不允许Jean把她浮起超过1.5米，显然在Erik这儿就没有这些限制了——尽管如果让Lorna选择她一定还是毫不犹豫地要求待在Charles身边。  
Erik分了一点神照顾Lorna，再转头看向Peter，“我猜Charles知道你们要过来？”  
“嗯哼。”银发青年心不在焉地耸肩，才收回了打量四周的视线看向自己父亲，“是教授给我的地址，他说我也许会想过来看看。”  
Erik了然的点头，“那么跟上，带你们看看。”  
Peter在心里腹诽着“跟上”这个字眼，还是乖乖跟在他后头迈步，Lorna咯咯笑着浮在他们旁边挥舞四肢并抽空向Peter做着鬼脸，Peter一一回应过去，Erik把步子放慢一点，带他们走进大厅。

兄弟会的新驻地是一座巨大的地堡，地面的建筑只是作为掩体，Erik带着他们从大厅一侧乘电梯下去直到底层，一路与这里收容的变种人点头致意。  
Peter能明显感觉到这里与X学院完全不同的氛围，这些变种人谨慎而警觉，他们眼神锐利并带着审视，看向Erik的目光倒不乏敬意，这让Peter有种微妙的自豪感。接着他在靠近中央天井的方位看见了一些伤员，他们从一个不断开合的金属门里进出，四肢或头部上缠着绷带，脸上还带着点痛楚但明显是受够了卧床状态而开始自由晃荡，Peter能充分理解他们的感受。  
“你们待在这儿，我要进里头去看看。”Erik看到Editha出现在伤员安置室的门口向自己示意，他让Lorna慢慢着陆，并授意Peter牵好她。  
“我们不能去吗？”Peter伸长脖子看那个门口，他脸色跟着凝重起来。  
Erik看一眼Lorna，“她不行。”  
“发生了什么？”   
“我们从某个隐秘的实验室救出了一些人，为此不少参与营救的人受了伤，有几个比较严重。”Erik在简短说明后转身往门口走，却被Peter抓住了胳膊。  
磁控者停下来看着儿子，在X学院他们的交流说不上多，但也不会太少，只要Erik在那儿，他们每天总会碰上面并聊几句，大多是关于X战警训练演习方面的话题，或者Erik离开其间Charles相关的话题，Peter总是热衷于汇报这个，Erik对此相当满意。  
而Erik很少见到这样的神情出现在Peter脸上，肃然而坚定，像个真正战士的神情。  
“我们帮不上忙吗？”银发青年的声音里带着点愤愤不平，“我是说，X战警。”  
“实验室是Charles帮我确定的位置，Hank和Raven也都帮上了忙。”Erik平静地回答，“学院还送来了不少药物和医用设施。”  
Peter有些悻然地放了手，Erik注视着他颇为不服气的脸，有那么一点想伸手摸摸他的头，但手伸出来还是只在他肩上拍了一下，“你们也会做得很好，Peter，事实上我觉得已经是时候了，但Charles总是过于谨慎。”他顿了一下再继续，“如果你想来这里，我和Charles也都会允许，我们就能把进程再加快一点。”  
Peter大概能理解Charles给他地址的初衷，而无论在到达这里之前或之后，Peter都没有打算改变自己会一直作为X战警一员这个决定，毕竟他早已不是还会依赖和只懂跟从父亲的小男孩了。多年来他对父亲的存在抱持的更多是好奇和男孩天性中的憧憬，接着不可避免的有一段盲目的力量崇拜期，再接着就是更理智的需要一个答案，现在他对这个答案还算满意，但不代表他会无条件追随。  
Peter把自己的决定对Erik诚实以告，也坦言自己在学院和X战警团队里更有归属感，虽然不免有那么点失望，但Erik觉得儿子的决定也并不难理解，毕竟如果可能，他也希望自己能有更多的时间待在学院，待在Charles身边，至少在他的能力彻底稳定前能尽可能多的陪伴。  
想到这，不仅是Hank，他几乎要嫉妒起这群新加入学院的毛孩子了，包括自己儿子在内。

驻地还未彻底修建完毕，可参观的去处不算多，而地堡之旅也被突发需要Erik去处理的事务打断，他只得提早与Peter和Lorna道别，并在Peter起步前及时叫住了他，  
Peter抱着Lorna朝他扭头，“需要我带话给教授吗？”  
Erik一时语塞，过了几秒才开始继续，  
“Peter，Charles一直鼓励我说出来，我也希望你能清楚地知道，无论你做出什么决定，无论你身处哪里，我都关心你，也许我错过了关于你的太多，但我希望今后仍能拥有履行父亲职责的机会。任何时候。”  
Peter眨了眨眼，Lorna用手指戳他的脸颊，这让他颇受触动的表情看上去有点滑稽。  
“照顾好自己，儿子。”Erik在最后说，Peter认真地点头，然后和Lorna一起挥了挥手，Erik在一瞬间目送他们远去，不确定自己是否真的听见了那句“你也保重，Dad。”

那阵忙碌之后Erik倒是得到了一个短暂的空闲，这让他得以抽那么两天时间跟Charles一起陪同Peter回到Maximoff家所在的镇上。  
“履行父亲的职责，你确实是这么对Peter说的。”跟他商量起这事的Charles同时在棋盘和言语上都将了他一军。  
这下Erik知道他儿子对Charles到底有多言无不尽了。

Erik看着Charles和Peter走近Maximoff家的屋子，而他最终还是选择了留在街区的路口。  
等候其间他忍不住在街区里绕行了一周，边猜测着在这里长大的Peter如何在附近灰扑扑的球场里跟普通的人类孩子们一起滚得满身是泥，又如何在能力初步显现的时候做一些无伤大雅的恶作剧。Erik不知道他是否曾经因为没有父亲被奚落嘲笑去揍那些欠揍的邻居小孩，也不清楚他在发现无法控制好能力闯祸时是否因为没人指引而慌乱哭泣，他错过太多，他曾失去太多，多到他仍会偶尔担忧起无法抓牢此时拥有的一切。  
他们重逢得有些太晚，父子俩都尴尬于提起太过感性的话题，那些过往他无从知晓，他只能就这么沉浸在自己的回想、猜测和遗憾里，一次又一次的告诉自己要珍惜当下所有。

Charles再次出现在他视野里的时候，Erik已经站在那儿发了好一阵的呆了，Peter来去匆匆地告诉他们自己会在家多留两天，并满脸轻松和欣慰地向他们道别。那之后Erik发现读心者正一脸揶揄地看着他，“怎么？后悔没和我们一起进去屋子里？Maximoff太太的烘培手艺确是不容错过，本人也是美丽大方…”Erik威胁式地快速俯身，低头凑近他的唇，意识到他俩正在人来人往的街区路边，Charles迅速吞下了未出口的调侃。他警惕地瞪大眼睛并微微瑟缩起来的模样在Erik眼中实在可爱，因此磁控者还是快速地在他鼻尖上亲了一下才直起身来，这导致Charles在接下来三十秒内都在努力平复呼吸。  
脸颊还在发热的Charles有些许恼怒，Erik已经带着笑推着他开始前进，Charles示意他稍停一下，从西服外套的口袋里拿出一个信封递给他。  
“礼物。”Charles简短地说。  
Erik绕到他正面，接过来又看他一眼，Charles只是在嘴角泛起柔和的弧度，示意他打开。  
那是一张Peter幼时的照片，看上去应该不超过六岁，他正面向镜头开心地笑着，就如那个年龄所有孩子理应感受的那般快乐而毫无忧虑。  
Erik把照片放在手心里低头看，从Charles的角度看过去，他的神情柔软，睫毛缓慢地扇动，这让Charles也觉得眼眶微微发热，接着Erik转开视线重新开始凝视他，当凝视的时间有点过久的时候，Charles警觉地眨了眨眼，“你的感动我收到了，Erik，但这是…唔…”   
Charles 终究还是没逃过落下的吻。

Tbc.


	8. Chapter 8

Charles站在一个路口，人群熙攘而冷漠地从他身畔经过，他迷茫地看向四周，努力想要记起自己出现在这里的原因，而尚未等他厘清思绪，脑子里的嘈杂和喧嚣就如月下的潮水般涨起，卷积着偶尔迸发的尖利的啸叫声开始不断形成冲击，他扶着额头，感到心脏剧烈跳动的同时膝盖酸软，腿部渐渐失去温度，令人惊惧的冰凉从脚趾往上蔓延，他紧张急促地吸气，踉跄着往侧边移动几步，想要去抓住人行道旁的栏杆，但他几乎已经走不过去了。  
Charles仍然没有想起自己为什么会在这里，他只感到侵蚀他身体和内里的痛楚、悲哀和绝望，以及当众暴露自己脆弱无助的羞辱，他没有能力，甚至没有了力气，他就要瘫倒下去了，他闭起酸胀的眼却无法止住溢出的泪，忽然被一双手臂阻止了下滑的趋势，然后整个身体被拉起再陷入一个温暖坚实的怀抱里。  
“还好吗？”Charles听见那个男人轻声问，嗓音里带着不舍和痛惜。  
现在他知道这是个梦了，不然他怎么会在Erik怀里。

Charles睁开眼，在感受到头疼的同时发出轻声的叹息，他扭过头看一眼卧室里的挂钟，凌晨3点，这已经是他连续两周梦见那个时期了，这些片段式的梦境毫无逻辑，但他在梦里总能清晰地感受那时的颓然、伤痛和真切的渴求，即使是十余年后的现在，他也无法完全淡然处之。Charles知道接下来自己再无法入睡，也就不做徒劳的尝试，他把床头灯调亮，开始阅读一本法文基因学期刊，又不可避免地想念起Erik给他读过的上一期，他又发出一声轻叹，才摇着头把始终要占据心神的那个人从脑中暂时驱赶出去。

 

“Erik。”  
被叫住时兄弟会首领正拎着一个塑胶袋在不少学生的侧目中上楼，他从台阶上半侧过身回头看还穿着训练服的女教官，“Raven。”他向她点头问候。  
“Charles希望你能帮忙去Cerebro看看，Hank发现了一点问题。”  
Erik挑起眉毛，“Charles知道我要来？”  
Raven端着手臂哼了一声，“迟早。”

Erik没有去打扰Charles上课，他去过二楼的厨房后径直往Cerebro走，正碰见Hank从通道口走出来。他们见面往往没什么太多礼仪可言，互相瞪着超过三秒大概已经算是问候了，而像此时一样的单独碰面，他们把对方瞪足了十五秒。  
接着除了针对Cerebro的技术性对话他们没有任何更多的互动，直到Erik用能力完成了检修并把每颗螺丝都重新拧了一遍，他在悬桥上等待Hank的测试结果，后者在调试到最后地步骤时终于打破了僵硬的沉寂，“Charles最近不是太好。”  
Erik迅速走近了两步，“什么？”  
“没有大碍但是我和Raven猜测，根源在你。”Hank完成了测试，他转过来推了一下眼镜，毫不示弱地再次瞪视Erik，“你何不自己去了解情况？”  
“我会的。”Erik的语气生硬，在转身之后他加了一句“谢谢”，不太情愿倒也不乏诚恳。

Erik开始动手腌制鹿肉的时候，已感应到Charles的轮椅到达厨房门口，然后停在了那里，Erik继续着手中的工作，过了一阵才转过头去，“从那个角度看过来，我为你做饭的忙碌身影是不是格外性感？”  
Charles懒洋洋地笑起来，“我只是想让你忍不住回头看我，像这样…”轮椅飘起来一点往Erik的方向移动，“接着你会把我的轮椅浮过去，像这样…”他停在Erik面前，抬头迎上他落下的目光，“再接着，就像…”剩下的词消失在他们唇间，Erik在含了含Charles的下唇后就忍不住想要吻得更深一点，奈何双手上都是油脂和调料无法进行辅助动作，只能在不舍中轻轻咬了他一下才松开。  
看着Erik时，Charles眼里永远有莹亮的水泽，像是两泓最具生命力的甘泉，把蕴在蓝色瞳仁里的温柔情愫，潺潺淌进一颗同样饱含恋慕的心里去，二十多年间，连绵不断。  
他的头发长了，卷起的发尾覆上前额和耳尖，Charles用手指拨弄那些发卷的轻巧动作，就如同在Erik心中蓄积的泉水中投入石子般激起涟漪。  
Erik惊叹于他看起来与二十年前如此相似，像是岁月也忍不住留恋他的美丽容颜，他猜自己脸上一定满是傻乎乎的惊艳痴恋之情，因为此刻并未与他建立联结的Charles也带着笑意渐渐脸红起来，他低头看了看自己特意换上的那件蓝色开衫，又再回视Erik，露出玩笑式的气恼表情，“看看，你果然还是迷恋着20年前的我。”  
Erik不再理会他小小的无理取闹，直起身走到流理台边去，“没错，所以我得加把劲把你喂胖点，好把那时候的你彻底找回来。”  
Charles于是用轮子撞了他的腿。

Erik查看并调节后室温后回到床边来，正好看到Charles合起书抬手按向太阳穴的动作，他靠近过去伸手轻握住那变得削尖的下巴，细看Charles有些泛青的眼下。  
“又睡不好了？”Erik加了两根手指抚摸他明显突起的颌骨，Charles轻轻点头，这没什么好隐瞒的，Erik迟早会发现。  
近三个月来他们各自忙碌得几乎没有时间见面，而Charles的能力明显逐渐稳定下来，随机联结的情况愈少，有时候Erik会暗自痛恨Charles的礼貌和克制，并恨不得请求他每天主动与自己联结一次——当然作为变种人兄弟会领导者的尊严还是没能允许Erik真的做出请求。  
“你梦见了什么，Charles？”Erik问得直接，Charles愣了一瞬，略有迟疑但他还是缓缓说了出来，“我梦到了越战后…不，先别忙于自责，Erik，那时的痛苦是多方面的，我们过得同样的艰难，也许那该是我们的历练，和成就今天的代价。”  
“当然，我不是全部痛苦的来源，只是最大的那一部分。”Erik自嘲地轻笑，他把Charles的手握进自己手掌，读心者则抬起另一只手抚上他的侧脸，任他的胡茬蹭在掌心里。  
“我知道你的本意并非伤害我和给我带来痛苦，我知道你从未有过这样的念头和行动，你只是，做你认为对的事，我都知道。”  
Erik轻合上眼睑，“但始终造成了伤害和痛苦的事实，并且不止一次。有时候我真希望你能像那时一样揪住我的领子揍我几拳，有时候我怀疑自己总有一天会被愧疚淹死。”他近乎呢喃地说。  
Charles看着他，心里涌起一股奇妙的报复性的快意，他思索着如果自己真的把那数千个难眠之夜里对Erik的疑虑、质问、怨怼和思念全部提取出来与之清算，是否能把如今重铸钢铁意志的Magneto再次击溃？  
但他始终是不舍的。  
所以Charles只是用力呼吸了一下，用隐约颤抖的声音继续，“当我，到达未来，看到未来，被未来的我劝导时，你可知道是什么最为打动我？是你，Erik。我看到了你，站在未来的我身后的你，那刻我既感受到欣慰和鼓舞，又鄙夷自己喜悦中潜藏的自私和狭隘。但我不得不承认，哪怕只有那么一刻，我希望你是我的Erik，你只是我的Erik。Erik和Charles，一起到老。”  
Erik深深看着他又盛满水光的眼睛，“你说你怨恨过我，你那时该是恨我的对吗？”  
“Erik，我恨你，是因为我爱你，你明白吗？我一直爱你。”Charles非常，非常缓慢地说，在最后几近哽咽。  
“我明白。”Erik在低头亲吻Charles指尖的时候回答，他们终于都落下泪来。

Erik凑近去吻他的泪水，就把自己脸颊的湿意染到Charles的颧骨上去了，他沿着那些湿痕吻下去，轻舔Charles微微抬起的下颌，接着让他们带着咸涩的嘴唇相贴，Charles在他吮吸时轻柔地回应，然后放他深入进去。  
Erik用舌尖勾起Charles的，同时把他往自己胸前揽紧，Charles温柔安宁的气息混和着他们之前佐餐的红酒余味，让Erik无法停止贪婪攫取的念头，澎湃的爱意从Charles多年后再次吐露心声那刻就从他心底翻腾喷涌，他紧紧怀抱着Charles，深而又深地吻他，渴望借此让彼此魂灵相融，汇成一体。  
但是这不够，当然是不够的，即使还隔着衣物，他已在不断抚摩甚至开始搓揉Charles的身体，后者很快被他揉得发软发烫，迷蒙顺服地半躺着被他脱下上身的衣物。Erik在褪去他裤子的时候动作有些迟疑，但很快被Charles撑起身吻他下巴并帮他脱下外套和上衣的动作鼓励，他们轻喘着，借这欲念撩动的时刻彼此凝视，用指尖和手掌触摸对方一点点赤裸的肌肤。  
彻底裸裎后，Erik终于得以温柔虔诚地用唇舌膜拜Charles的身体，他从脚趾开始一直舔吻上去，脚踝，小腿，膝盖…Charles靠在枕头堆里偏头看着他的动作，自己苍白微凉的下肢毫无知觉，但两腿之间的热力正随着视觉的冲击不断攀升起来，直到Erik终于来到他腿间，腿根处温热的触感和Erik的短发蹭动下腹的痒意让Charles轻颤，他让那些暗金色的发丝缓缓穿过自己指间，在Erik含进他半勃的阴茎时握紧，Charles仰起头，Erik的嘴唇和舌头抚慰他的感觉重现那些让他羞赧着不断怀念的记忆，这感觉甚至也出现在他最近的梦境里。只是此刻Erik更为细致和耐心，他缓慢地把Charles全部含入，再让他抽离，然后像是品尝美味般地从柱体底部嘬吻上去，用舌面裹上已探出的前端来回扫动后开始吮吸，Charles因此发出了第一声呻吟，Erik给他奖赏般地又再次深吞进去，直抵到喉咙再撤出，一下接一下的加快频率，迸发的快感让Charles忍不住挺起腰来，又被Erik的一只手按下去，接着双腿被挂上他肩膀，调整姿势后Erik吮吸舔弄得更加用力，又始终带着一丝不给他彻底满足的逗弄，Charles小腹紧绷着，激越的性刺激让他眼前闪出斑驳的噪点，直到Erik仁慈地短暂地放开了他，Charles才惊觉自己已经开始哭叫对方的名字，伴随着“给我，要你”这样的邀请。  
Erik轻柔地放下并把他的腿分得更开，往上方探身重新吻住他，Charles红着脸尝到自己前液的味道，在Erik退开时又不舍地追上去，让对方难敌这缠绵的挽留。  
“进来吧，求你。”Charles在Erik的亲吻转移到颈侧时低语，他听到对方的呼吸立即沉重起来，自己的肩头被轻轻咬了一口。  
准备和扩张的过程说得上漫长，当Erik插进第四根手指的时候，他们都已经全身湿透，其间Charles一直被不轻不重地套弄，半是享受半是折磨地一直硬着，Erik让他半坐上自己的大腿，沾满润滑液的修长手指深埋在他体内，另一只手把两个人的性器一并裹住抚弄，Charles圈住Erik的脖子不断地与他啄吻，感受他坚硬怒张的肉刃与自己的厮磨在一起，含着Erik手指的后穴就不自主地收缩起来，这让Erik终于粗喘着把他往后压倒在被褥和枕头堆里。  
Erik巨大的前端穿过那圈环状肌肉挤入时Charles依然感觉到了撕裂的疼痛，而他也紧得让Erik发出带着痛楚的嘶声，但他们的胶合没有丝毫停顿，他们注视彼此饱含爱意和欲望的双眼，一点点把身体嵌紧。  
直到Charles感到Erik的囊袋贴紧了自己的臀瓣，他们才同时满足地发出了一声叹息，渐渐放松的肌肉和黏膜逐渐适应，这让Charles 的疼痛渐去，而Erik终于重新进入他身体里的认知让Charles的心跳再次加快，汗湿滑腻的皮肤泛起红晕，他感受着Erik的粗壮硬挺和蓬勃炙热，感受着肌理贴合的脉动和即将勃发的力量。Charles难耐的收紧让Erik皱起眉，他小心地抬起Charles一条腿，让自己的胯部更紧地贴到他腿根上去，久违的濡湿紧致让Erik不想再多等哪怕一秒，他先是轻柔地挺动，在Charles体内制造些酥痒，在移动更顺利以后他撤出来一般，接着就把自己撞进去了第一次。  
Charles的呻吟在他撞到第三次时就变了调，Erik熟悉他的身体，所有的柔软敏感，所有的美妙缠绵，都被Erik自己的身体铭记。Charles喜欢在被顶弄的同时接受深吻，Charles喜欢在被突然深入一次后细细摩擦敏感点，Charles喜欢在高潮将至的时候被咬住耳垂低喃名字，Erik不可能忘记这些。  
Charles在射出来后眼前泛白了好一阵，他在余韵中继续承受Erik回归原始渴望的有力抽插，痉挛的肠壁和绞紧的洞口，终于也让Erik放弃坚持射了出来。  
Charles放松了抠紧在Erik背部肌肉上的手指，他满足地感受Erik覆在他身上的重量，和仍充满在他体内的饱胀触觉，然后被喘息平复了一些的Erik拨开前额卷曲的湿发，从眉间一直吻到唇上。  
“还好吗？”Erik放开他一点轻声问。  
Charles半合起眼点头，再亲昵地去蹭Erik的鼻尖，“下次会更好。”他埋进Erik怀里说。  
Erik知道自己几乎应该算是在傻笑，但也停不下来，他就如从前那般充满柔情地抱紧全身潮润的Charles再待了一会，才慢慢抽出去，接着起身把差不多已经睡着的Charles抱进浴室。

 

Erik的手臂松开的时候，一夜无梦的Charles醒了过来，接着他感受到对方在自己耳后的发丝上亲吻，腰部的酸软和腿间隐约的胀痛让Charles从心里升起和溢出幸福的暖意，他在留着Erik气息的织物上磨蹭脸颊，过了好一会，却没等到Erik再回到床上来。  
Charles睁开了眼，他仍有些昏昏欲睡，神色朦胧地从枕头上扭头看过去，从浴室出来的Erik已经开始穿他的外套，明显是准备离开的动作让Charles快速清醒过来，他掩饰失落尽量让语气轻松一点，“就要走吗？”  
Erik回过头，他走向床边坐上床沿盯着Charles看，Charles有些疑惑地侧躺在枕头上，被他执起一只手亲吻。  
“希望我留下来吗？Charles？”Erik的声音低沉带着暗哑和隐约的蛊惑之意，“二十年前，十年前，现在，在我要离开的时候，希望我留下来吗？”  
Charles有些怔忡地看他，Erik伸手轻柔地撩动他的额发，眼睛里映出他的影子。  
“我无数次地，也希望你只是我的Charles，希望你说出需要我，只要Charles需要，Erik就会为他做任何事。”  
Charles睁大了眼睛，他张了张嘴又合上，他又开始有点不知道自己是不是在梦中了，这真是糟糕的状况，然而分不清是现实还是梦境中的Erik还在温柔并热切地看着他，用眼神和嗓音鼓动他说出每一次每一次他都以道别替代的真正想说的那句话。  
他终于说了。  
“我…我需要你，留下来，Erik，至少今天。”Charles握住自己指间属于对方的手指，他觉得有些乏力，但被Erik紧紧回握的触感足够真实和温暖。  
Erik微笑起来，他轻声说好，然后吻上了Charles的额头。

 

Tbc.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 会尽力填完的_(:з」∠)_

“教授。”Jubi举起了手，Charles收回他已在窗外停留了几秒的视线，带着笑意看向她。

授课者无疑都会喜爱能积极参与课堂互动的学生，倒不是说Charles会对学生们有所偏颇，他善于了解和发掘每个学生的长处和优点，并不因为他们在课堂上的表达积极与否而产生偏见，但他依然会不断鼓励他们以激发更活跃的思维碰撞，这是师者的职责。而在Charles所教授的遗传学相关和文学赏析相关的课程里，他清楚记得这个华裔女孩一直是最积极回应自己的。

Charles用标准的发音念出她的中文名字，“千欢，请提问。”他刚与学生们分享过海涅的诗选，并给了学生们一点自我赏析的时间，接下来他会回答他们关于诗人和作品的赏鉴疑问。

“问题还没想到，”女孩做了个不好意思的鬼脸，“但我有个小小的请求，教授能用德语念诵一首他的诗吗？很想听教授说德语！”

Charles楞了一瞬，拜他的能力所赐，他几乎完全不需要学习其他语言用来倾听和诉说，更多的是为了满足阅读方面的需求，由于某些原因他的德语不坏，但突然被学生要求用德语念诵诗歌还是让他感到颇为意外，又有些无奈，尤其在提出请求的女孩和其他所有学生满心期待的视线包围下。Charles下意识地又向窗外看过去，他的半个“德语老师”离窗口不远不近地站在那儿有段时间了，从出现在那儿开始已对Charles的专心授课造成了不太正面的影响。此刻他似乎漫不经心地偏过头来，与Charles目光相触一瞬，又再往窗口走近了几步。

Charles转过头轻咳了一声，“当然可以，但我的德语发音并不是那么好，就背诵一首短诗。”

Jubi开心地拍手，引得学生们都鼓起掌来，让Charles一面觉得自己似乎被推上了什么舞台般的微妙感觉，同时也觉得他的学生都相当可爱。

他不再去看Erik，而是用目光从他的学生们脸上缓缓掠过，把那首诗清朗悠然地背诵出来——

我的心，你不要忧悒

把你的命运担起

冬天从你这里夺去的

新春会交还给你

 

有多少事物为你而留存

这世界还是多么美丽

凡是你所喜爱的…

 

Charles停顿下来，他环视周围，除了Kurt其他学生们大概听不懂诗的内容，却依然完全受到了他温润声线、柔和语调和饱满情感的感染，他们专注着等待Charles继续下去，读心者在这时再一次看向了窗外，他注视的人也正凝视着他，用唇语无声地伴随Charles一同念出这最后的诗句——

我的心，你都可以去爱。*注1

 

“我想你该休个假。”Raven倚在教室门边对目送所有学生离开然后开始收拾教案书本的Charles说。后者抬起头朝她挑起一边眉毛，这时Erik也已经走到门口，Raven翻了个大大的白眼。

“就当我什么也没说，以及你们俩还可以更黏糊一点。”她转身离开时刻意用力撞了Erik的肩膀一下，磁控者无辜地眨了眨眼，接着继续朝Charles走过去。

“我想你的发音足够好了。”他俯下身平视着那双满是温柔缱绻的蓝眼睛。 

“托你的福，那么有奖励吗？”Charles微笑着低声说，用手指滑过他的鬓角。

Erik用能力关上了教室门，然后开始吻他。

当然他们早已不是在下午四点时的教室里做什么出格事儿的年纪了，这个吻结束以后，Charles抵着Erik的额头，“我以为你不喜欢海涅。”

“从他背弃自己民族这点来看，我自然不可能对他有太多好感。”

“但你记得这首。”

Erik发出轻叹，“因为你让我念过。”

“…我怎么不记得了。”

“被故事哄睡的孩子通常不记得完整的睡前故事，这并不出奇，Charles。” 

Charles红着脸在他又凑过来的唇上轻咬了一口。

 

无论是德语还是法语，Charles半开玩笑地让Erik教自己这些，一开始都是出于让他们出行途中能有所消遣的目的，随着时间推移，供他们消遣的内容范围逐渐扩大，而除了Charles在阅读学术资料方面会偶尔认真正经地请教Erik外，这种半真半假的语言教学更多地成了他们调情的手段之一。

Erik在床上话比平时更少，却总能用几个单词把Charles撩动得更加意乱情迷，至于在睡前给Charles读期刊和诗集，也是热恋期的Charles常常能获得的甜蜜宠溺。Charles确实不记得他曾让Erik念过这首短诗了，他们还曾经因为海涅起过小小的争执，Charles为诗人努力融入社会和时代的行为辩护，而Erik坚持认为他背弃了自己的信仰。

他们不同的理念和思维的差异体现在很多方面，并从交流和相处间显现出来，但那并非就都意味着不愉快。 Erik是记得这首诗的，就像他始终记得Charles相信希望，并不吝于分享自己的信心和勇气。

他会一直记得。

 

“如果不是学院扩建的事令我抽不开身，我们大概可以真的休个假。”Charles在Erik推着他的轮椅离开教室的时候说。Charles自觉Erik留下的这几天，他们确实在可控范围内变得更亲密了些。Erik非常享受Charles对自己的依赖状态并很好地贯彻着我行我素的个人风格，他几乎不会离开Charles超过20码，并完全没有Charles那样觉得他们亲近得似乎有些惹眼的烦恼。

 

Erik把Charles安置在树下有个斜面的草地上，看得出他凭借自己的力量坐稳花了些力气，但Charles坚持要离开轮椅坐下来，Erik则坐在就离他一臂距离的地方，把棋盘打开开始摆放棋子。

他们下得很慢，渐渐聊到最近政府代表主动与学院方的接触，Charles并不瞒着Erik。

“Hark也开始应对这些了，他比Raven更适合。”Charles评价道。

Erik发出不置可否的哼声，接着问Charles政府方接触的目的。

“政府方希望能与变种人代表协商开始确立变种人相关法规。”

“为变种人专门立法？”Erik低沉的语声里听不出情绪。

“他们表达了会以权益为重约束为辅的意愿，并且会与变种人代表协商拟定。”Charles的嗓音也并无波澜。

接着他们安静地轮番挪动棋子，各自吃掉对方的骑士和象。

“我不同意。”

“我已经表示拒绝…”

他们出声后同时愣住，然后Charles笑起来，“我想这次我们达成一致了？”

Erik也看着他微笑，“终于。”

“好的预兆？嗯哼？”

“当然，我们会更多地去理解对方的想法。”Erik拿起棋盘旁的一颗棋子摩挲。

Charles再低头看着自己的皇后，“我告知对方我没有办法代表所有变种人，而变种人也不需要确立特殊法规，甚至不需要特殊权益，一切以固有准则为限即可。”

“我们的想法并非完全一致，但结论无疑是一致的。”

“目前来说，足够了。”Charles看向Erik的眼睛，那里面一样有释然和欣喜，他们的手指贴着草地缠到一起去。

“所以，如果我们今天再讨论起海涅呢？”

“免了，Charles。如果你觉得累了或无聊，结束这局后我们就回屋子里去。”Erik的声音里并没有真的不满。

“Erik，为我背一段海涅的诗吧，请你。”得寸进尺的Charles已经完全摸透该用怎样的表情击溃Erik了，他抬起眼看着磁控者，抿起嘴唇让嘴角下垂一点。

Erik对此果然毫无抵抗能力，他在脑子变得更混沌前在里头搜寻了片刻，低沉缓慢地开口——

你用碧蓝的眼睛，

亲切地给我青睐，

我好像做梦一样，

不能够说出话来。

我到处总要想着

你那碧蓝的慧眼；

碧蓝的相思之海

在我的心头泛滥 *注2

Charles的眼睛在黄昏斜照的日光里呈现出比碧蓝更幽深缱绻的色彩，他克制着自己不要因为翻涌的爱意就这么吻上去，但他不确定Erik是不是也拥有这样的意志，因为后者已经离他越来越近了。

 

直到Lorna的突然出现让Chalres终于意识到，即使他们还没有开始在学院草地上接吻，他和Erik的亲密也不仅仅是“有些”惹眼了。

“Peter说看到Erik在的话就不要打扰Charles。”在他们坐着的草地周围徘徊了一阵终于可以坐到Charles身边——把他和Erik隔开的空隙里——哭诉的Lorna委屈地说。

最终用坚定的意志克制住了自己的Erik露出有些复杂的微妙表情，他有些好笑地摸摸Lorna的头，意识到晚上九点前自己与Charles独处的时间可能到此为止，他发出一声轻叹。而让他意外的是Charles明显也与他保持着同样的想法并做出了些行动，读心者侧头与小小的磁控者认真地对视，“对不起，Lorna，但我确实真的很想跟Erik单独在一起。”

接着Charles充满歉意地给了小女孩一个温柔的暗示，在目送她离开树下去找她新认识的伙伴后，伸手拉近面露惊讶的Erik，在他唇上吻了一下。

Erik追着他离开的嘴唇又啄了一啄，仍然紧贴着他，“从池塘对面往这边看，能看得很清楚。”

“所以？”Charles退开一点看他，再调皮地眨眼，他已经能听见草坪上和池塘边的学生们对他们的集中关注了。

“所以我会吻你很久的。”Erik伸手揽紧他的腰，在再次贴上唇瓣前呢喃。

学生们的口哨声清晰地钻入耳朵里时Charles还是脸红了，他们甚至还在鼓掌欢呼仿佛见证了世界和平的一锤定音。接着Charles就被拽入又一个让他无暇他顾的吻里。

 

隔日，Erik与Charles又历史性地达成了第二次一致，X战警预备队接受了首次主动出击执行的任务。

Tbc. 

*注1：海涅的短诗，译者冯至

*注2：出自海涅《新春集》#18


End file.
